Recalled Home
by perriannath
Summary: It’s been four years since the Pevensies have returned from Narnia, now Edmund is called back alone, to face an enemy he made long ago, while his siblings can only watch forced to observe. Can Edmund win this battle alone?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Recalled Home

Author: Perriannath

Summary: It's been four years since the Pevensies have returned from Narnia, now Edmund is called back alone, to face an enemy he made long, while his siblings can only watch forced to observe. Can Edmund win this battle alone?

Rating: k+ (just to be safe)

Warning: medieval war nothing too violent no worries

Spoilers: mentions of book and movie

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!

Author's Notes: this takes place between LWAW and PC yes I am aware that doesn't leave much time but they never specify so I using a little bit of license you'll have to pardon that. No Flames are accepted! But critical criticism is always welcome!

I. Arrival

The Pevensie kids stood waiting excitedly, it was summer and they were all together again. This year they were not simply going home, they had written and were going to Professor Kirke's to stay for a few weeks hence why they were standing at the station; all but pacing.

Peter noted that Edmund sat on the bench, while Lucy remained standing and pacing, clutching a single letter. A few months ago he had found out through the mail that his brother had been writing the Professor since they came back. He had not opened the letter but asked his brother what it was for.

Flashback

"_Edmund there's a letter for you!" Peter Pevensie called looking up the stairs for his eleven year old brother. Soon footsteps resounded through the halls as t e boy came rushing headlong down them and with a grin snatched the letter from his brother's hands._

_"It is from the Professor." Peter stated mildly._

"_Yes we've had a correspondence for a few weeks now." Edmund replied not understanding._

"_Is something wrong? Something you don't wish to tell me?" Peter persisted anxious to now if everything was alright with his brother. _

_Edmund seemed to understand and looked up in a hurry hopeful to reassure_

"_Peter everything is fine I promise I'd come to you first. The Professor and I have begun to write about the political debates I'm starting this quarter as you proved in Narnia you are sadly lacking in skill. We also have been speaking as to whether there is any other way back into Narnia, through the wardrobe or another. I promise Peter nothing is wrong."_

_His brother searched his eyes but there was no deceit in them, making him smile._

"_So what did you write him this last time?" Peter asked._

"_Ah well we were discussing the political issues of the third treaty of Versailles and all that it succeeded and where it failed in the sense…"_

_But Peter broke off with a wave and a laugh,_

_"Alright I get the point go on with your politics." With a light swat he shooed his brother out the door._

_End Flashback_

Edmund sat but his foot was twitching as it always had in Narnia when the boy was excited or nervous about something. Peter realized none of the others were any better except Susan who seemed to have grown up far too fast.

Soon Ed relax we'll be on the train soon." Peter tried attempting to settle the young man down but all he succeeded in doing was get Edmund to stand and pace in small circles Lucy right on his heels. She stumbled on a loose shoelace but Edmund's quick reflexes had grabbed her and swung her in a circle before lightly placing her upon the ground again, just in time for the train to whistle its familiar sound.

"The train, it's finally here we can finally go back!" Lucy screamed into Edmund's ear but he grinned hiding a grimace. Lucy was all but leaping out of her shoes as they grabbed their bags, Edmund grabbing Lucy's as well then they boarded the train.

It didn't seem as long nor as lonely this time as they waited for their stop. For Lucy was chatting loudly and excitedly with Edmund who was responding right back with easy chatter as well, a far cry from the boy who had gotten on the train four years ago.

Peter and Susan exchanged looks enjoying the noise that filled the small cab and both belatedly hoping that the noise wasn't disturbing their neighbors in the other cabs. Susan looked over to her younger brother who was making some grand motion with his hands to which Lucy broke out into furious giggles, louder still when Edmund grabbed her and tickled her.

She couldn't stop the grin from forming and looked over to Peter who had the same the same smile as they watched.

He met her eyes with a look saying, 'I know he has changed so much.'

She nodded slightly and looked out the window to stare at the scenery noticing things were beginning to look familiar. Just as she was about to say something both of the younger cried out?

"It's the station were there!"

They exchanged quick glances much to the amusement of their older siblings and when the train stopped they rushed out grabbing their bags and not waiting for the older two.

"Ed please what brought this change on usually I have to force you to do something like this!" Peter asked exasperated.

"Yes but it is the Professor and you said it yourself I am not the same as I was four years ago."

Edmund retorted, placing his bags and Lucy's down on the station floor.

It was just as they remembered it, plain and tiny nothing more than a platform, bench and sign. Soon they heard a car but no one looked over they continued to wait until finally a few moments later the familiar creaking of a wooden wagon could be heard coming up the street. With shared grins they raced down the steps and sure enough there was Mrs. MaCready staring down again as she had though this time with a, slightly, warmer smile.

"Back again are we hoping for more adventures? I don't know what you expect to find here in the country." She wondered softly.

Edmund muttered, "No cricket ball this year through the window." Shoving his brother in the arm.

Peter grinned and had to laugh at his younger brother remembering the first year they had ever come to the house of the Professor. Piling into the wagon again they braced for the familiar lurch of the wagon as it plowed back up the dirt path it had cut on the way down.

Edmund took the time to look around and admired the scenery as the wagon passed up the road. Sooner than he had remembered they wheeled up to the house and spilled out the back of the wagon just as a familiar form burst through the open door and shouted;

"Hello! It is wonderful to see you again. Ah Edmund how much I am anxiously waiting our debates!"

Edmund couldn't help the pleased look he threw the Professor acknowledging his sister's curious glances and Peter's rueful grin. He grabbed Lucy's bags first and placed them down on the ground before grabbing his own and waving back at the Professor who still stood at the door.

All four of them grabbed their bags and lugged their stuff up into the house where MaCready went back through the rules, about halfway through them she remembered who she was speaking to and shrugged going silent. They went to their old rooms and dumping their bags onto the beds hurried out, going exploring through all the old, familiar rooms.

Edmund had grabbed Lucy's hand and with both grinning they raced off before the older two could even ask.

"Where should we start?" he asked.

"Lowest level then go up… but what do you ay we avoid the?" she asked hesitantly.

"No worries Lu I don't want to see it either."

With a sudden grin he had grabbed her and mussed her hair before racing down the stairs, younger sister shortly behind yelling at him with a grin on her face.

The older two heard the shout and grinned before they too bolted out of the rooms.

Edmund had begun to sense something strange in the house not long after they had started to explore. A stirring that was so comforting, so familiar. He remembered that feeling, but how could it be here? They had tried to come back and failed. Edmund slowed to a stop letting Lucy run ahead passing the door to the Spare Room quickly as though she didn't even want to look at it. He however walked slower feeling where that sense was coming from. He touched the doorknob to start back as a shock passed through his hand. He grinned but said nothing to call his sister back nor to draw attention to his older siblings either.

Yes, something was stirring in Narnia and things would soon be in motion, Edmund had no doubt…

TBC…

Author's notes:

Yes I know that this is a cliffhanger but this story is developing a mind of its own so the first draft is out the window, not to mention I have work and school. Please review, comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter IISomething Stirring

Author's Notes: yes I'm back hopefully I can keep updating as this goes it will be as often as it is possible. Though with editing etc it may be a bit. I do apologize for the wait things at school and work have been more than a little crazy.

To those who reviewed:

A Amelia Black: always appreciated, and yes I'm sure you are correct at that my grammar is not all that it should be though on a hopeful note it is improving. As to the characters yes I know they are a bit different, they have changed after four years, though hopefully as I continue to tweak it they will stay the characters and not divulge too much. I was just thinking that in Narnia they did change, but continued feedback if possible would be wonderful. As for the beta I don't really know where to start for that. Thanks again for everything.

Coymelody: thanks again it is appreciated and any suggestions are very welcome.

Duchess192: thanks for the review they are greatly appreciated.

Edmund mentioned nothing of this to the others at dinner, wondering what they would think. Of course they would most likely believe him, but this time something felt different as though they weren't supposed to know.

"Ed you seem distracted are you alright?" Peter's voice broke him from his thoughts and Edmund looked up and smirked, "I am fine Peter stop worrying." He hesitated a moment longer before continuing hesitantly, "Does something…something feel different in this house, different than the first time we came?"

Lucy turned to him, "I agree something does feel different, perhaps we've changed and can sense the magic here more easily." She suggested.

"I do feel something different but I do not know what it is." Peter put in.

Edmund nodded, he wasn't sure either he knew something was different what he didn't know for certain was the cause of it.

Susan just listened silently she too had noticed something but she was not about to immediately chalk it up to Narnia, though in her heart she truly longed to see it again.

They were in agreement in one thing; there was something going on in this house that had not been noticed the last time. What they didn't know was if it concerned the wardrobe or if this stirring was something entirely new.

Edmund finished his dinner quickly and noticing Peter was done smirked mischievously and grabbed up a pillow chucking it at Peter who received it smack in the face.

He spluttered trying to regain what little dignity he had left, "Ed!"

But his younger brother only continued to smirk at him until Peter found he had no choice, so with a grin of his own he grabbed another pillow and headed for Edmund who darted out the door into the hall laughing as he went. Lucy and Susan followed close after, they wanted to see this.

Peter finally had Edmund cornered in the study behind the small sofa both with pillows clutched in hand waiting for the other to move; a perfect stalemate. That is until Edmund decided he had enough of it and went for a quick ending; throwing himself over the back of the couch he managed to thwack Peter before he tumbled to the floor in a mess of limbs and feathers from Peter's pillow which had somehow managed to hit him as he went down ending up underneath when he landed.

Edmund blew feathers off his face as he looked up at the ceiling which was intruded upon when Peter looked down on him with a bright smile on his face,

"Lo Ed that was a risky move." He remarked with a light laugh.

"But I got you still oh dear brother of mine!" Ed retorted warmly from his position still on the study floor.

"Maybe so but I was not the one who ended up on the floor covered in feathers from me brother's well thrown pillow." Peter cracked back trying hard to stifle a laugh.

Edmund spluttered again trying to rid himself of the lingering feathers and accepting the hand his brother had put out picking himself off the floor. What Peter did not know was that Edmund had brought the pillow, what was left of it, and whacked his brother with it finishing it off soundly and causing a short term feather storm in the room.

"There I finish!" Ed cried moving away laughing at the astonished look on his brother's face.

"That's cheating you can't do that!" Peter exclaimed moving forward to stop when they looked over to find both Lucy and Susan collapsed on a chair laughing loudly almost in tears.

"Your face Peter was worth everything!" Lucy cried.

All the siblings laughed at their brother and enjoyed the time; they had not done things like this for awhile. Finally settling they sat there awhile and just enjoyed the company before Peter acted as older brother and spoke up;

"I think it's time for bed vacation or not it's no excuse to stay up late and make ourselves tired."

Everyone groaned at their brother's comment but they couldn't deny the fact that they did want to get up early. With mock grumbles and threats towards Peter should he try and wake them up before the sun rose they separated and went to bed.

Edmund woke with a start; something had brought him to consciousness too quickly to be natural. He got out of bed shuffling into his slippers and pulling on a robe before sneaking quietly out of the room. He would not disturb his siblings for a feeling, especially if it would get him laughed at, though he doubted that. Even still he crept silently past his sisters' room and down the hall towards the stairs. He paused at the bottom before looking around only then did he climb up the staircase trying to create as little noise as possible. He climbed them before traveling down the corridor and stopping in front of the door leading to the Spare Room. Hesitating he felt a sudden thrill and quickly threw open the door scrambling inside and slamming it shut wincing at the loud noise he had unwittingly created.

'They're going to have heard that and come looking.' He groaned mentally before a sudden sweet smelling breeze ruffled his hair making him whirl around to face the wardrobe. He waited a moment and the breeze blew by him again gently ruffling his hair and making him inhale deeply the sweet smell he knew so well, "Narnia" he whispered, it was calling him back and it took everything he had not to run straight to the wardrobe and throw the door open. He found all he could do was stand there and listen as a voice he had so missed spoke to him in a whisper

"Not yet my Heart's Own, but you will return to Narnia soon, wait until I call you son of Adam and I will lead you towards your great destiny. Wait then for me…" came the whisper and Edmund smiled repeated the phrase he has adopted with his commanders and all those who knew him well in the service;

"I will wait Aslan… with sharp eyes and ready heart."

Those words spoken the breeze caressed him once more before disappearing completely. As Ed turned to leave the room he noticed the dead fly on t he windowpane and the dusty window that lay closed and locked still. With a quiet smile he left the room, his siblings would never believe this but he would wait until Aslan called him. He had plenty of time after all they were there for the entire summer.

Edmund went back to bed and found him dreaming of Narnia all the while a voice whispered, "Soon my son soon I will call for I am in need of your aid…"

TBC…….

Well that's another chapter I apologize again for the delay this was my first weekend off in awhile. Hopefully the characterization is better and my grammar crosses fingers is improving. Well until next time I hope to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Home at Last

Author's Notes:

Again thanks to all who reviewed always appreciated. Yes Americanisms need to watch that. Well here we go again, hopefully as I continue to write my rusty cogs will begin to oil themselves and grammar will return to me. Anyway yes I am still writing this is just a busy quarter in school and I am trying to write and do all my reading which I have every night, making it very hard to do anything especially since I do not own a laptop you get the idea I won't bore you with petty details.

A Amelia Black: suggestions were hopefully obviously, taken to heart and done, and hopefully as time passes they will prove to be less.

TimeMage0955:.

Coymelody: all my thanks all of you for your reviews and comments

Duchess192:

To everyone else: no worries though I am writing this as I go I did have a rough draft and this I must say is one of the more entertaining stories I have written in a long time, since Splat…You're It… to get that you'd have to read the story but it isn't Narnia (just a warning). So I will continue to write and hopefully as the quarter ends it will become easier to have more time. Thanks again for the encouragement!

Lucy woke the next morning and wandered down the hall, pausing when she had reached the end. Something very strange had disturbed her sleep last night though she didn't know what. She had woken sometime during the night thinking she had heard footsteps but when she crept out into the hallway there was nothing. No one was there. With a strange niggling in the back of her mind, she had gone back to bed.

She found herself down in the kitchen while her other siblings still slept. All, she smiled, but Edmund. Her brother had taken to an early run, earlier than she would have believed possible for anyone to be up. Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized that he had probably been running a good hour and a half already. Glancing out the window for a look she saw nothing and returned to her room.

Outside

Edmund had to admit that this habit of his was one he could not seem to break even now back home, much to the amusement of his siblings. He had already traveled far from the house and was out in the woods surrounding the area. Without warning, a breeze picked up, brushing his hair and making him freeze in his steps. That breeze-he knew it, but from where? Suddenly, the smell came back and the same voice whispered 'It is time Heart's Own. I need your help. Come to me.'

Edmund could no more refuse a request of the Lion than their subjects could refuse an order from Peter. He did as he was told and jogged back towards the house, hoping not to wake his siblings and cause a fuss.

He entered the house through the kitchen Lucy had deserted no more than half an hour ago and quietly crept up the stairs.

The breeze whispered to him again and Edmund found himself following the voice without truly knowing where he was going.

'Oh they'd kill me if they found out about this.'

But the thought vanished almost as soon as he thought it as he was guided down the hallways to stop; again in front of the Spare Room door. This time he didn't hesitate and turned the handle, walking in quickly and shutting it firmly behind him. The wardrobe stood still and silent as ever but filled with so many memories, memories that suddenly Edmund longed to be in Narnia, home as he thought of it, and with the people he remembered as brothers.

With those thoughts he stormed over and, without hesitation, threw open the wardrobe door and stepped inside. Pushing through the jackets and coats, he tried not to think about what he would do should the doorway to Narnia still be closed. He held his hands out expecting to find a piece of solid wood and instead met air. Suddenly, he was falling forward with only the thought of 'oh blast what have I gotten myself into now?' before he was met with a face full of soft green grass that thankfully softened his fall. Startled, he looked up almost afraid to believe but there was no doubt in his heart. He was back in Narnia. However, he realised, he was alone. Edmund slowly stood to his feet wondering what exactly he was supposed to do now. He didn't know precisely what the first act should be except that it wouldn't be wise to linger longer than he had to.

Before he had much more time to think about it, he heard movement in the trees and stood, hand grasping for a sword that wasn't there. Gulping, he waited for the attack, only to sigh when Aslan came into view, Philip close behind.

"Philip, it is good to see you again!" Edmund cried joyously.

The horse replied the same in response but Aslan spoke first, "You should ride to the Beavers' Dam first. Your commanders meet there do they not?"

Edmund nodded, not bothering to think how Aslan knew that: the Lion knew everything.

"Who is attacking Narnia and from where Aslan?" Edmund asked but the Lion shook his head,

"That is for you to find out from your commanders. Now I must send you on your way. This is a long journey for you," Aslan warned him, "Are you ready?"

Edmund nodded smiling, "I am Aslan."

"Then go and I will always be with you." With those words the Lion padded into the forest, disappearing from view.

With a happy sigh, he hurried over to Philip and grabbed a hold of the saddle, lifting himself up onto Philip. He settled and said, "We better head to Beaversdam. I need to know who is doing this and what exactly is going on."

With that, they hurried in the direction of the dam.

"Have you seen Edmund?" Peter asked his siblings as they all sat at the table.

"He is probably still out, you know he has yet to break that habit." Lucy explained seeming, nonplussed by the whole idea.

Both siblings looked at her incredulously and she shrugged, "What he did it all the time. I found out the hard way, waking up one morning too early to find him dressed and downstairs ready to go out. Though he has been acting strange lately, has he not?"

Everyone sat in silence a bit longer before conversation started up again, everyone seemingly satisfied that he was fine.

Yet two hours later he was not back yet and they began to worry.

"He's not back. Something must have happened!" Peter was exclaiming as he paced around his and his brothers' room. Susan and Lucy were trying to watch him, though the pacing was quickly making them dizzy.

"Edmund is not a child. He can take are of himself. Perhaps he just went out into the woods and is enjoying the day." Lucy tried, desperately holding onto the hope that he was all right

"But we don't know where he is, Lucy. I have no idea if he is safe or not!" Peter, both sisters saw, was close to breaking. Fortunately for all of them, a sweet scent stole into the room and everyone looked up just as a voice whispered, "Come to me…come dear hearts."

"Aslan.." Susan breathed before all three darted for the door and up the stairs to stand before the Spare Room door much as Edmund had done earlier that very morning.

The smell surrounded them again and Peter turned the handle. Both girls followed him inside.

The sight that met them was one that succeeded in stopping them in their tracks.

Aslan stood before them in front of the open wardrobe door.

All three bowed kneeling a moment before standing and Aslan spoke;

"Your brother is safe for the moment. However, he is walking to a dangerous destination."

"Then tell us where he is so we may save him!" Susan exclaimed before looking up in horror at the tone in which she had just spoken to Aslan in.

"Do not fear Susan, for I have sent him on that path. He is in Narnia where he is needed most." Aslan told them.

"Narnia? Why did you send him there? What is happening?" Lucy demanded.

"An old enemy that Edmund made during your rule has usurped the King's position of Archenland and now carries a campaign against Narnia, partly in hopes to draw Edmund out and partly because he is truly power hungry and bloodthirsty. Edmund knows him and knows how to fight him; Narnia needs his skills and leadership right now." Aslan explained.

"Then let us help him! He cannot fight alone!" Susan said wishing to know that her brother was safe.

"You will return and though you will meet up with the army, none may recognize you. Edmund must face this challenge alone. You are there as observers, interacting with creatures when necessary." Aslan told them sternly.

"But why Aslan? Surely Edmund needs our help!" Lucy persisted.

"Dear One, your brother is the only one to have fought against him. This is his battle. Do you see why? Peter, you fought Miraz in token combat. This is Edmund's fight-no one else's." Aslan continued, trying to make them understand.

"We will be there though, to help him where we can?" Susan asked loathing to; in her opinion, abandon him to the battle.

"No. You will be there as secret observers rather than monarchs. Only a few will recognise you when you wish but Edmund and some of the commanders won't. You are observers only."

The three nodded their consent even if they didn't like the idea of their brother facing an enemy alone. It was a good chance, however to see Edmund's excellent strategic skills in action.

"Very well then I will send you through. I believe that Edmund is heading towards Beaversdam to pick up any news he can from his commanders. Now if you hurry, you may make it there before he leaves." Aslan told them before stepping aside. A fresh breeze blew through the room and they turned their head. When the wind had died down, they looked to find theLion gone and the wardrobe door wide open. Exchanging grins, they all stepped into the wardrobe and pushed through the coats.

"Oi these branches hurt! I'd forgotten about them." Peter exclaimed as they reached the woods at last.

"Well we were a bit too shocked to think about it the first time weren't we?" Susan joked.

They were ready this time and didn't end up in a heap as they entered the woods and glanced around, trying to figure outwhich way to Beaversdam.

They heard a voice whisper "That way" and, grinning, they started after their brother.

Edmund looked fondly at the cozy home of the Beavers, feeling a twinge of regret still from the first time he had been there, when he had betrayed his family.

Philip spoke us softly, "Sire?"

bringing Edmund back from his thoughts.

He smiled, patting Philip's neck replying, "Yes I'm fine just thinking," and nudged him forward down the slope to the dam.

Once he reached the Dam, he dismounted Philip and knelt slightly, knocking firmly on the door. He stepped back, waiting.

A moment later, a voice called out crossly as footsteps neared the door, "Oi I told ya that you could cross the dam but that don't mean you can abuse the privilege! When King Ed finds out you'll be in a right spot o' trouble mark my word… King Edmund!" Mr. Beaverstopped short at the sight of the King bowing slightly, looking sheepish.

But Edmund smiled, replying, "I'll have to speak to my soldiers about the terms of crossing the dam. I do hope they haven't been too much of a bother?"

"Not so much just every once in a while we have to chase one off. Now what brings you 'ere? I heard nothing of you returning," Beaver asked.

"I was called back by Aslan himself. There is an old enemy of mine who is wreaking havoc on Narnia. What I wish to know is how he got into a position to do that in the first place and where our troops are positioned." Edmund replied, entering the dam at the beaver's gesture. Sitting down on a soft cushion, as he had so many times, he waited for answers.

"Well your commanders should be here soon. This is the command post for the Lantern Waste. Nichos should be arriving soon and Nioa is due to report any minute. She should give you news as to the placement of the troops and Nichos has been playing messenger to and from the field.

They heard noises outside and moments later Mrs. Beaver came in and stopped short at the sight before her. Nearly dropping her parcels, she set them on the floor and exclaimed, "Your Majesty,it is good to see you, how did you get back, when!" Edmund had to raise a hand to stall the line of questions.

"It is good to see you well Mrs. Beaver, however, I am here partly on business. If I am to command, I am not willing to be forced to ride blindly into danger." Edmund said but smiled and took her paw, drawing her into a quick hug. A howling in the distance caught their attention and Edmund grinned;

"Nichos how good it will be to see him." The King stood and made his way outside just as a large charcoal-gray wolf, with a distinct silver star shaped patch on his shoulder, came into the clearing and stopped, hazel eyes narrowed in his direction before recognising who stood before him.

"King Edmund, when did you get back? How did I miss your scent?" the wolf exclaimed.

"Are you saying I smell? Show a little respect!" Edmund laughed kneeling. "I just got here, old war mongrel. I'm on business. Now tell me, what news from the troops?" he asked.

"I am just returning from the camp. The troops are spread out along the river borders and into the woods but Galen has his troops mostly concentrated near the woods north of the Great River hoping for a decisive battle to give entrance to Narnia herself and Cair Paravel." Nichos said pacing.

"So troops are spread all along the river then and searching blindly through the woods?" Edmund asked sharply.

"Orieus would never let it be that unorganized - he is a Generalafter all. He has troops concentrated in certain strategic areas and small bases where large troops cannot be. Now the base is set up at in the glad around the Waterfall. That is your command post where Orieus waits, he was hoping Aslan would send you here to help after all you're the only one to fight him, you know how he thinks and what the coward is planning." Nichos replied.

"Then Philip, I am afraid we have a long journey ahead of us. Can we make that distance in two days?" Edmund asked.

"We can Highness and we will." Philip replied.

"How long to Nioa's arrival or Scuri's?" Edmund asked.

"They should be coming soon Highness in fact Nioa is running slightly…" Before Beaver could continue, a sharp chirping caught their attention as a small flame flew into the dam. Yet no one moved nor ran to try and put it out since moments later it went out in a quiet puff and there stood, on the back of a chair, a small red colored bird: a phoenix. She bowed and chirped; "Well met Highness!"

"Well met Brave Heart. How fares the army?" Edmund replied.

Nioa bowed and reported; "Troops have been in campaign battles all along the south branch of the Archen River and the Shuddering Wood. Galen's army came up from the East and swiftly defeating the few troops there to defend the lands. I am afraid that your troops in the Lantern Waste had no choice but to retreat to safer quarters."

Edmund nodded, "That is hardly their fault. We had no warning. What I want to know is how he gained the position to usurp King Korrin's throne in the first place. We have good relations with him even after the renegade general was attacking and we were trying to stop him," the teen wondered.

"We aren't sure, Sire. All we know right now is that the King is no longer able to help us. We are alone in this," Nioa replied.

Edmund nodded, thinking as to what the first move should be. He knew they had to move fast before Galen had another chance to gain any more ground.

"Either Scuri comes soon or we will leave without his report."

"Highness," Nioa broke in, "Scuribade meto carry his message here so that he might continue to serve the General where he may."

"Very well. Untill we meet again Brave Heart .I wait for it with sharp eyes."

"And ready hearts," the phoenix replied. With that, the bird bolted back out the window and Edmund turned to the group.

"We go to the Frozen Waterfall! Farewell!" With that, the pair took off, hoping to reach the command post soon and prove to be a help for the days to come.

"How much further is Beaversdam?" Lucy panted as they kept walking.

"I have no idea Lu. I thought it was closer than this as well." Susan replied out of breath as well. However, as soon as she said this, they went over a bend to find a cheery light shining out from a familiar home.

"The Beavers!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly and she hurried down the hill, her siblings left to follow quickly as they could.

Lucy reached the dam first and before her brother and sister could stop her, she knocked loudly.

A moment later as all three stood outside, a familiar voice piped up "Now what? No troops are s'possed to be out here. Anyhow ya should all be out with the army…(only three dots)" Beaver was left speechless again as he took in the three who stood in front of him.

"How'd you all get here? Why didn't you come with your brother?" Beaver asked.

"Edmund is here? Let us see him please!" Lucy cried. But Beaver shook his head and replied, "Sorry love. He left already. Took off for the encampment. How'd you get here?"

"We followed Aslan through the wardrobe again but Ed mustn't know we're here." Peter replied shooting Lucy a sharp look.

"Well, then I think you better hurry. He rode off towards the Frozen Waterfall. However, there is one problem. There is no way for you to follow him." Beaver realised.

"That is where I come in Beaver." A new voice spoke up and there stood Aslan with three horses beside him.

"Aslan!" Beaver shouted and bowed.

"Rise Beaver and well met. Now I bid you three to follow your brother. Your purpose is to observe and you can hardly do that when he is not here to observe. Now go!" Aslan was gone in an instant, leaving the four to stare open-mouthed a moment before they greeted their old mounts and took off after their brother.

Author's Notes:

I haven't left I promise it's been crazy with finals coming up and I've been working a lot lately. Hopefully the next few chapters will be up with more regularity. Reviews and comments are always appreciated, just no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: hello all this is me again. Well I do apologize for the delay hopefully there won't be as much of a delay between chapters from now on. Well here we go with chapter four:

A Amelia Black: appreciated always.

**War Meeting:**

Edmund and Philip flew through the woods and made good time reaching the edges by nightfall. They had to stop and rest a few moments before Philip advised that they keep moving lessening the risk of surprise attacks. Edmund agreed and the two were on the road again flying past the scenery hurrying towards the Frozen Falls.

Edmund had to admit that he was glad to be out on the trail again, with a friend in Narnia. He had missed this greatly.

Lucy, Susan, and Peter raced along hoping to gain ground over their brother who seemed to be flying this night.

"He's moving too fast I don't think we'll catch up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"They are in a hurry, apparently there's a war on." Peter replied grinning.

The three rode on through the woods but they never caught sight of their brother as they had to slow for a break, nearing the edge of the woods.

"I think that King Edmund is in a hurry." Tinwe, the unicorn Peter rode, spoke up.

"We think that we agree with you Tinwe." Susan replied sitting on the grass.

"Have you heard what the newest is with the war we know nothing of it?" Lucy asked.

"We know that a usurper from Archenland has declared war on Narnia and that he and King Edmund have history. We have been acting as messengers for the commanders, but listen when we can." Ruriel explained.

"Ah so they have kept you away from the battles?" Susan asked.

"Not entirely it was just the matter that we are your mounts and we are amoung the fastest. However I am just as content to deliver messages as fight in a battle." Aiya agreed.

"We better move on if we plan to catch Ed at all." Peter sighed standing to his feet.

The others followed suit and Susan exclaimed, "Onward then tally ho!" ducking a swipe from Lucy. They mounted and took off again after their brother.

Edmund called for Philip to slow a moment and he gazed around gathering his bearings.

"We are nearing the Frozen Bridge and Telmar River are we not?" Edmund asked.

"Indeed Sire we are following the river or through the Shuddering Wood?" Philip wondered.

"The river seems the best option to me do you agree?" Edmund asked.

"Fine with me King Edmund let us go onward then." With that the pair continued their trek following the Telmar until it ran together to the Great River and towards the post. Edmund could only hope that they made good time and help out Oreius with the battles before another move was made.

"Sire there it is. We made it." Philip snorted slowing to a stop.

Edmund grinned and patted Philip's neck, "we made in far better time than I could have imagined friend, let us go see how the army fares, and the General."

At a slower pace they made short work of the last bit of distance between them and the post.

Ed dismounted and walked with Philip towards the stables on the way being recognised immediately.

Cries of "Sire!" and "King Edmund" followed them to the stables and he was greeted warmly.

"Sire, it is good to see you Oreius will be glad of the help!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Lotan well met!" Edmund greeted clasping arms with the centaur.

"When did you get here Sire I had no news of your return." Lotan questioned.

"Aslan called me back friend, Narnia needs help and I fear that this will be our toughest fight yet." Edmund replied. "Now." He asked, straightening, "Where is Oreius?"

"Up in the War Room with the other commanders did you meet with Nichos?" Lotan asked.

"Yes I met him at Beaversdam he is off on another errand I am assuming." Edmund replied.

"Yes he has been acting as scout and runner for Oreius. He will return to this post eventually." Lotan replied.

"Then let us go to the War Room, lead on if you will." Edmund said.

"Very well Sire. Follow me." Lotan said bowing slightly and guiding him through the throngs of people in the caves at the base of the waterfall.

They entered through the small opening and climbed up and into a hidden alcove in the rock which spread out to create three other large caverns and a few smaller ones.

"This waterfall has proven to be a well hidden base no one knows of the entrance but a few. The War Room is through there the smaller cavern on the right." Lotan explained leading him through and pulling the piece of cloth aside to let him enter.

Oreius was there pointing to a large map spread out over a long table with several other creatures, Orion the wolf, Renilan the dryad, and Alikos the gryphon while Sentur the faun was quickly making notes for later reference.

Lotan cleared his throat and gaining the attention of all the commanders announced, "Good news I bring to you, King Edmund has returned!" and he stepped aside to give Edmund entrance and everyone bowed at the sight.

"Rise and please fill me in on the current situation." Edmund said waving his hand for them to return to their previous activities.

"Certainly Sire if I might show you on this map…" and Edmund became immersed with the goings on of the army.

Peter, Susan and Lucy arrived shortly after their brother and had come around the back of the waterfall avoiding any eyes.

"We have to find a way to blend in; can we get in and find some clothes?" Peter wondered.

"Majesty there is a small opening to the left side opposite the main entrance; messengers come and go through it, you can sneak in and possibly find some uniforms and clothes." Aiya suggested.

"Thank you we will do that." Susan replied.

With that decided they left their mounts and entered through the small hole sneaking through the post avoiding any they could, but fortunately it seemed that people were not expecting their arrival and were rushing around too quickly to notice three extra people that kept in the shadows.

Entering a small cavern they donned uniforms and dresses blending in well. Lucy and Susan tied their hair differently, though neither truly knew how much it would help.

Now, hopefully disguised, they moved cautiously through the crowd. Their fears were unfounded however as Aslan must have done something to make them appear as no more than part of the army. They remained unrecognized and explored the caves searching for their brother.

"We should try to be inconspicuous nonetheless shouldn't we?" Susan asked as they traveled.

"I certainly think so Aslan did tell us only to interact when we had to we can remain invisible enough if we don't draw attention. We better continue to move see if we can find Ed." Peter replied.

They continued to move through the caves until they noticed that one stretched back and a smaller cave was partitioned off by a cloth curtain. They could hear voices from behind the heavy cloth and recognized most of them.

"That was Oreius." Peter whispered.

Another voice chimed in, "They have gathered around the river, can't seem to make it past the boundaries of the Archen and Great River. Their first move will be somewhere along these banks."

"That was Edmund." Susan whispered back smiling as they listened to him debate and discuss plans with the General.

"Sire what about here? There are few forces and there is a small bridge that could be used as a crossing, if it is still there."

"Now I don't know who that is." Susan whispered. But Lucy surprised both of them by saying, "That sounds like Orion."

"Who Lucy?" Susan asked turning to face her sister.

"One of Ed's Marshals, him and Nichos are mostly kept secret. They're wolves you see." Lucy elaborated at their clueless looks.

"Wolves? Why on Earth, or in Narnia for that matter would Edmund trust a wolf?" Peter asked his experience with Maugrim tainting his perception.

"He actually met Nichos right after our coronation, some of the pack had survived and were terrorising the other wolves. Edmund was riding once and came across the two packs fighting and rescued Nichos who was wounded. The whole Pack joined up to help and eventually he met Orion as well. They are loyal Peter moreso than I would have ever imagined." Lucy explained.

"He never told us." Peter murmured.

"He was probably worried you'd react the way you did, plus the pack requested to be secret at first so they still aren't very well known. Can you blame them?" she asked.

They listened in again but could not hear much for they were murmuring now. Finally after a few minutes of near silence the voices picked up again and they heard Edmund commenting to Oreius who replied causing the commanders to laugh.

Moments later the three scooted away from their hiding place disappearing down the corridor just before the group emerged.

"Well then tomorrow we move out." Oreius stated, pleased.

"And the true battle will have begun." Edmund replied smiling.

"Until then we should get some food and rest to prepare for the days to come." Orion suggested.

Edmund nodded his agreement and the group headed back the way they had come, searching for food.

As soon as Edmund entered the main chamber where a large fire was being tended to and a meal prepared voices rose in shouts to greet the young king.

Edmund smiled and greeted everyone he could before settling down for the meal. Orion came and sat beside him and the two ate in companionable silence.

"Do you think anyone has any idea who we are?" Lucy wondered.

"Or even has thought about why we aren't with him?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure if Aslan called him then it is possible that they would only expect the one who fought him to return. We have never heard more than stories and aftermaths of battles." Peter replied.

They had sat near the edge of the fire enjoying the soup listening to the laughs and stories flying fast around the fire. But soon the talk had dies down and there was a growing silence as the night wore on.

Finally Edmund stood and ordered, "Everyone get some sleep we move tomorrow."

Immediately they did as bidden laying on their bedrolls already exhausted. Only his commanders remained and Oreius smiled in the dim light of the dying fire, "tomorrow the real battle begins."

Then they too went to their mats to get some sleep.

Peter woke first of the three and looked around to find to his surprise creatures already packing up supplies and readying to leave, his brother amoung them. That caused Peter to do a double take, his brother up early? Yet Edmund was there speaking with some of the troops Philip nearby saddled and ready.

He nudged Susan and Lucy, "Time to get up the troops are readying to leave." He announced.

That succeeded in getting the girls up and in moments they too were washed and separated they dressed in clean tunics. They quickly ate the light meal prepared and then found their mounts readying them as well.

"We are going with the troops?" Ruriel asked.

"We are we can't leave Edmund after all how could we observe then?" Susan asked lightly making the others grin.

"It will be a welcome change from delivering messages. When do we move out?" Tinwe asked stamping his foot slightly impatiently.

"Soon the troops are readying for the ride. They hope to set up camp tonight in the path of the enemy troops. I believe Edmund commented that he has hopes to meet Galen tomorrow, or his second in command Draum. The enemy has been moving west towards the Great River he plans to meet them there and make a first stand." Peter replied.

Soon they heard the calls to group and mounted joining the troops with Edmund at the head with the other commanders.

"We ride for the Alfirin Bridge there we will make ready to meet them in the morning. Now ride with me!" with a word Philip broke into a steady trot settling quickly into a fast gallop the entire group following shortly after.

The day was clear and warm perfect to travel in so they covered ground quickly a good distance away before they stopped for a short break at around midday.

"Shoes on no fires drink and ready for the rest of the journey we have to be fortified before nightfall!" Oreius ordered. They did as told and sat in a lose circle taking the moment to enjoy the beauty of the weather, and the color of the scenery. The troops were quiet save for the few who sat talking strategy, which included Edmund. Soon enough they moved out again hoping to beat the sunset and get ready for the conflict that was to come. The troops continued to make good time reaching the bridge right before sunset. There they set up camp along the banks as the light failed them.

Edmund had set a makeshift meeting room under a tree and he was there with Oreius, Lotan, Nichos, and Orion.

Peter watched from the small fire he and his siblings sat around off to the side of the camp, resisting the urge to go over and join the War Council.

Susan noticed his gaze and said kindly, "You know we can't do that Aslan told us to only watch. This would not help things."

Peter looked at her sheepishly replying, "I know Su but it's like fighting instinct. I do hope Ed can hold his own." At her sharp look he hastily finished, "I trust him I'm just being silly and worrying."

Susan smiled softly looking towards the group as well noting that Lucy had said nothing, "Something wrong Luce?" she asked.

"The first battle is tonight I'm just worried do you think they'll fare well?" she asked.

"You do realize you can't use your cordial don't you?" Susan asked understanding at least in part what the problem was.

"Yes I know and I worry. But Edmund has lead troops into battle before nonetheless against Galen he will fare well." Lucy commented steeling herself for the night to come.

Edmund was busy with the Generals and Commanders pouring over the maps and looking at every angle. Unfortunately a disagreement had come up between the centaur and the King.

"Sire I think they will come from the south of the bridge crossing at another spot and taking us by surprise." Oreius stated.

But Edmund shook his head, "That isn't like Galen, they will come from the north of the bridge and sweep west when they realize that we are here. With no idea of how many there are we must assume that they would either be cautious or overconfident either way they will sweep to the west to drive us back towards the forks."

"But Sire…" Oreius tried but a stern glance from Nichos silenced the protest and the General bowed acquiescing to the command given him.

"He is worried." Nichos said in the absent general's defense.

"I am not angry he is right to be cautious we don't truly know how he will attack but from previous engagements I believe he will act arrogantly and try to push us back, which is why we have two waves. One out front directly sitting at the bridge and another just north of it, the first wave to make it seem like there is small numbers. Oreius I trust at the front Galen must not see me in the first wave. The element of surprise is key to this first battle." Edmund replied. Nichos nodded and glanced out at the woods, "I smell something." He reported.

"How far?" Edmund asked.

"About five miles out, shall I tell the troops to prepare Sire?" Nichos asked.

"Do so." Edmund ordered.

Moments later Edmund was with the Commanders and Oreius stood by his side. Bowing the centaur reported, "Sire Cilel the raven reports that the enemy forces are coming this way from the north and moving quickly. They seem to know there are troops here but how many they do not know."

"When did Cilel come in?" Edmund asked.

"He has been scouting for us for some time keeping the movements of Galen's forces updated as much as possible Sire." Oreius told him.

"I am glad to have him. Very well then." Edmund stated, "it begins tonight."

With those words they settled in to wait for the first conflict and the meeting of two old enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 First Blood

A/N

Hello all this is me again hopefully this will satisfy some of the anxiety for the battles. I ma not the best fight writer in the world so please don't be too harsh? This is a bit more graphic considering it is a battle and as such is rated at a higher level. It isn't terribly graphic but even still, I am deciding to be slightly cautious for the rating. It will be at the highest K+ or so but no higher. Reviews are appreciated and comments are welcomed. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy!

**So this is going to be T just to overly cautious!**

**And I Do Not Own Narnia or anything to do with it it's C.S. Lewis'!**

Galen's forces moved quietly through the woods, they knew that their enemy waited ahead of them.

"Sir do we know how many?" one minotaur asked as the General reigned his horse to a stop.

"The scouts all said that there were only a few brigades waiting for us as though this was a scouting party or a small rearguard force. No worries." Galen smirked.

They continued to march coming down from the north bearing down onto the forces. There was almost no noise but for the slight sounds of mail and weapons. Unaware of the second wave that lay in wait for them, they moved confidently towards their enemy and what they thought was a easy victory against Narnian forces and if all went as planned a entrance to the kingdom.

Galen had heard no different from any of his scouts and smirked triumphantly, this would be yet another defeat for the Narnians, many more and there would not be an army to stand against him.

Edmund had ordered all the fires out save one small one burnt down to coals to have fire ready for arrows should the need arise. Oreius was with the first wave standing at the ready until the signal came and the second wave would move in surprising the enemy and hopefully bringing them the victory. He whispered to a sparrow who chirped and flew off to Oreius so that they could relay messages even without fire or other traditional communication.

The sparrow moments later came back chirping, "They are near Milord they will meet Oreuis' forces soon. Shall I tell him you are ready?" she asked.

He nodded, "Do so fly swift."

She took off through the trees making barely a whisper.

Peter and Susan were with the head troops while Lucy was with most of the medical team and the left flank troops, for this battle at least. They saw the troops move forward and suddenly they were upon them with shouts and the ringing of swords drawn. Peter drew his own while Susan was off to the side fortified with the archers who sent a rain of arrows down upon the enemy taking them out with precision. Ducking under the first strike of a minotaur Peter struck forward blocking the second sweep with a clang and swung low his own being blocked by a parry whose force made his arm jolt. He swung low feinting then swung upwards diagonally cutting swiftly through the defenses of the minotaur and killing it with the next clean stroke. He whirled as a wolf charged bringing up his sword in defense to watch in amazement as it suddenly went down; he tracked it to find Susan just lowering her bow nodding at him before turning her attention to the army who was quickly approaching their fortification. Peter could no longer watch as a dwarf drew him into combat with a loud yell nearly cutting his feet out from underneath him and forcing Peter onto the defensive as the dwarf attacked viciously from the low guard.

Edmund was waiting watching as Oreius engaged two minotaur in battle devastating them both with the double edged swords he carried. The time was near.

"Sire what of our forces?" Nichos asked.

"Almost time we must wait until they are too far forward though they will little notice it." Edmund replied. The troops shifted anxiously waiting for their King to give the signal to rush forward and assist their comrades.

Just moments later Edmund saw whatever he had been waiting for and whistled sharply; his signal to rally the troops.

"For Narnia! Forward!" with those words Edmund burst forward on Philip with the troops following hot on his heels coming from the flank and converging with the shocked troops.

Edmund saw Nichos charge forward and clash with another wolf tearing with claws and teeth. His attention became centered on the battle as he charge forward swinging down at dwarfs and wolves that crossed Philip's path. A arrow whizzed past his ear embedding itself in the chest of a wyvern that had been coming up behind him and it fell even as he swung Philip around. Soon it was too much to stay mounted and before he was forced from the saddle he jumped down and called, "Philip get to safety if you can!"

The stallion was frozen a moment before kicking a advancing enemy and tossing his head leaving the King's side unwilling.

Edmund fought forward keeping his senses sharp for the adversary he was looking for. They were slowly pushing them back; they had lost few in the initial scuffle but were doing better than the battle before. Then Edmund spotted him; Galen was fighting Nichos and the wolf couldn't defend against a sword with the short reach of his claws and teeth. He moved for his comrade and enemy fighting the whole way. He watched as Nichos charged forward only to be driven back as a flash of silver drew blood from the wolf's shoulder. Nichos was in trouble another move like that could cost him his Marshal and Edmund knew he had to act fast. Hurrying towards Nichos a human stopped his advances swinging down hard with the broadsword he carried. Edmund waited a moment as the man swung horizontally the second time then parried the blow with a vicious diagonal strike that drove the man back slightly. He pressed his advantage and struck to the sides with short strikes to get past the long blade. The man swung down driving Edmund to his knees under the force but cried out in pain and shock as the young king struck low from the ground reaching past his defenses, killing him cleanly.

Galen struck out towards the wolf who had lunged forward to stare in shock as a sword blade met his with a clear ring of steel. There before him Edmund blocked the blow that would have most likely fatally wounded his Marshal. The secret was out.

"When did you return!" the General spat swinging downward forcefully on the last word. Edmund spun sideways replying, "Why did you miss our encounters, though I seem to remember beating you in them I am terribly flattered!" Edmund struck down hard then whipped away stabbing low only to be blocked by Galen who swung feinted and slashed at his back forcing the young king to his knees.

"The only thing I want is to see you die by my hand and your forces defeated!" Galen spat blocking a low strike returning it with one of his won and scoring a deep hit on the king's arm.

"I have first blood!" he exclaimed.

"That may be but it is last blood that counts in battle remember that!" Edmund retorted charging forward and feinting a swing coming in high then to the side stabbing the General's side piercing through the chain mail before spinning away before he could strike out.

They stood apart a few moments staring at each other breathing heavily as the battle continued to wage around them. Silence rung in their ears as they waited until the sharp note of a horn pierced all noise making Galen look up in shock. That was his army sounding the call to retreat! No he couldn't lose this battle was crucial to getting past the borders. The horn sounded again each note sounding more desperate than the last and the General was forced to back away from Edmund sketching a scornful bow before taking off in the direction his troops had been forced to flee.

Edmund looked around at his own troops smiling grimly at the wounded and dead he could see, though the casualties were few in comparison. He whistled sharply, Philip came to his side looking worn but unharmed, and Edmund mounted saying, "Let us gather the troops together!"

"I saw a group that way but they are somewhat scattered." Philip replied.

"Then we will find them." Edmund replied and began circling through the woods halting any forward movement from his troops.

"Sire there are too many scattered." Philip exclaimed.

Edmund smiled and took out a silver horn and blew loudly three sharp notes standing up in the stirrups then sitting back down he cried out, "To me Narnians to me!"

Immediately the troops began to make their way back to the King where they had stood that night preparing for conflict.

"Susan are you alright?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine Peter and Lucy was called back to the healing tents to help the dryads out. What of Edmund do we know how he fared?" Susan asked.

Her comment was left unanswered as they too heard the notes and the call. Exchanging grins at the sound they followed the troops back to the riverside where the King waited.

"You fought well we have victory tonight let us regroup and prepare!" Edmund announced to which the crowd of troops cheered and began breaking camp.

"Sire you are injured let me look at it." Edmund turned to look at the new voice and found one of the dryads looking critically over him.

"I am fine Melian there is no need." Edmund protested but she grabbed his arm looking grimly on as the king hissed in pain.

"Nothing eh Highness I must protest you need to be looked at even if I have to get Oreius to pin you to the floor." She argued pulling him towards the tent and forcing him down onto an empty cot.

A faun looked up seeing the King and exclaimed worriedly, "What happened are you alright Sire?"

"I'm fine just a cut…ow!" he tried to pull his arm away from the stinging but the dryad held it fast in her own hands clucking softly.

"He cut deeply Sire this needs to be wrapped." Melian told him and took out a salve and bandages.

Sighing Edmund said nothing more sitting quietly as she worked biting his lip to refrain from crying out.

She was done a few minutes later and released his arm scolding, "You have all fought bravely today don't go and wear yourself to thin Sire please I beg you rest tonight."

"Only after I meet with my Council Melian you know I must do this. Then I will make sure we all get some rest this is only the beginning of the battle the war is far from over." Edmund replied turning away to find his War Council.

Peter watched from a small fire he and the girls sat at noticing the bloodstained tunic sleeve and frowning, 'what have you gotten yourself into now Ed?' he wondered but his brother walked fine if a little stiffly relieving some of the worry.

"The troops fared well for the first battle against a enemy they had been losing against for months." Susan spoke up. Lucy perked up watching the exchange closely.

"He did a fine job I never doubted him as a leader I just worry." Peter corrected.

"You worry but you can't help him this time Peter." Susan looked down, "And it frightens me more than I'd care to admit. He cannot know we're here yet I want nothing more than to rush in and help him in this. "

"Aslan trusts him why can't you?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Because we are watching Edmund go up against an enemy he made long ago; one that we knew almost nothing about. I trust him but I am afraid." Susan replied quietly.

"I fear for him too I want to help but we don't dare go against Aslan. Stuck in a no win situation." Lucy complained softly.

"He did so well I am amazed at how well they did in such short notice," Peter grinned breaking the somber mood, "he always was masterful at strategy and planning. Came up with some of the greatest pranks that way."

"Yes we saw firsthand some of those do you recall how he would play soldier with dad and get into endless debates to the strategy of battle plans. Dad was always so surprised at how Ed seemed to get it so fast. He lost almost every time." Susan recalled.

"That is until he taught him chess then he lost in a whole different way I never could get it right." Peter grinned. Edmund had beat Dad every time almost after the first few tries at getting the rules.

Lucy smiled she could imagine that and recalled a few memories of her father and brother playing chess a mock irritated expression gracing their father's face as the nine year old took another piece.

They caught Edmund walking out of the tent and cross over to Oreius and the other commanders where they spoke quietly a few moments before he whistled sharply gaining everyone's attention.

"Everyone who was injured must report to the Healer's Tent, now we will rest and regain strength for tomorrow we ride again. I bid you a good night." With that, Edmund stepped back to where Oreius and Nichos stood setting a lamp on top of the table and pointing at the map their low voices could be heard.

Peter looked over at the group and smiled turning as Susan questioned, "What are you thinking about?"

"He did so well I am amased Su nothing was out of place down to the minute detail." Peter replied grinning.

"I was stuck back with the Healer's how did the battle go?" Lucy questioned sleepily.

"Edmund did wonderfully we lost very few for what the reports said of how battles had been going till now." Susan remarked trying to cover a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed, for all of us." Peter chuckled noticing all the other soldiers also lying down and stoking down the fires.

"What happens tomorrow Peter?" Lucy asked sleepily.

Peter gently carded his fingers through her hair replying, "I don't know Lu but I would assume that Edmund is working on it with Oreius, Lotan and Nichos."

Susan smiled curling down on the ground also tugging Lucy slightly towards her as Peter too lay down sword right by his left hand ready for any disturbances.

Edmund looked out over the troops and sighed as the fires dampened one by one. His thoughts were turning dark until Lotan broke in, "Sire you did well today without you we would not have survived this battle."

"We would not have lost any had I planned this better, this was an act of desperation I moved too quickly wasting lives." Edmund hissed he wasn't pleased with the victory only saddened by the losses.

"We would have lost every single man had you not led us in this!" Oreius insisted.

"I moved out of desperation we were not prepared they retreated we were lucky!" Edmund wouldn't let this go he was insistent that this had been through no leadership of his own.

"An act of desperation this may have been but did we not sit for hours over the battle plan, looking for the best way to go about this?" Nichos interrupted softly, "had you not insisted this was where he would attack being that it is a perfect entrance to Narnia? Oreius even disagreed with you, yet you held firm and we formed this plan instead, was this not a victory for Narnia and for Aslan? He could not be prouder of what you did here tonight. Think no more of this you did well King Edmund mark my words with you there will be many more victories for Narnia and soon we will be free of this menace." The wolf left it at that walking away to lie near a fire at the edge of the encampment.

Oreius touched Edmund's shoulder drawing the teen's attention to him and spoke, "You are the one Aslan called back. For this specific purpose do not think he chose you lightly nor unwisely. You are the only one I would trust with this mission."

Edmund had to smile at the thought of the Lion a peace beginning to fill him, yes there were lives lost but had they not come up with the plan many more could have been slaughtered.

"Galen now knows you're here this puts you in great danger. I refuse to lose you especially with so many more battles coming." Oreius remarked smirking causing Edmund to laugh.

"You can't travel out there alone now you need to have someone even besides Philip with you should you travel away from the group for any reason. I will not lose you." Oreius repeated firmly.

Edmund nodded, "I get the point General we will all have to be cautious I have the feeling that Galen will make the next move we must be ready for whatever he plans to throw at us. I will not lose more troops than I have to."

With a firm nod and bow from both sides, they separated to their own pallets and lay down exhausted from the long day. Edmund was surprised as he got comfortable that Nichos trotted over and lay down nearby unwilling to lose sight of the monarch. Smiling at the wolf's protectiveness and remembering the circumstances that led to their first meeting Edmund slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

Several miles away in the dark of the almost moonless night Edmund's enemies sat seething at their loss and planning what the next move could be…to permanently remove the Narnian pest that had dared to rise against them after so many losses. Galen sat plotting and planning for tomorrow, he grinned, was a new day.

Author's Notes:

Hello all this is me, please constructive criticism welcomed but as this was my first battle and as I have said I am not the greatest at writing them please be nice, please? Anyway reviews are welcomed I love them and all of you who review love you as well. Being this is Spring Break I will continue to update as fast as these chapters get polished etc and once third quarter starts I hope to still update regularly. Thank you all for reading this. Next chapter hopefully will be up within the beginning of the next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Venomous Intentions

Author's Notes: hello again all! This one might be a bit shorter since its taking a break from Edmund and the army for a bit and looking at the other piece to this story. If you know what I'm referring to good if not you'll just have to read and find out ne? reviews are appreciated more than you know. This is back to K+ I just had the last one T as a precaution there really wasn't much to it but blood isn't the point. Anywho before I continue babbling on onward with the chapter!

(Same night as Battle)

Galen looked at his forces and growled whirling at Draum he unsheathed his sword stabbing viciously into the ground right before the wolf's nose causing him to yelp and draw back.

"What was that for!" the wolf snarled looking up to his commander.

"We lost this battle after months of victories one man cannot change the tide of a war!" Galen was seething, furious that not only had he lost troops but he had lost to an enemy who had bested him before. An enemy he thought was dead long ago.

"I did not lose this battle everyone did Commander you were there as well." The wolf snarled, "Were you not the one to draw first blood of King Edmund why didn't you finish the battle!"

With a shout Galen snatched his sword pulling up dirt and grass with it. Draum moved away a step at the sheer fury he read in his commander's eyes this was a time when doubt would seem as treachery and lives would be lost should any news of this reach his ears.

Galen stood looking at the wolf as though contemplating ridding himself of a troublesome second in command before channeling his fury in a stroke that drove the blade deep into the trunk of a tree standing right nearby.

Draum sighed there would be no reasoning with him tonight, nothing would be accomplished and more of their army would die at the hands of the reformed Narnian army.

He shook his head; it couldn't happen they couldn't usurp the position of the King for nothing! They had to get to Narnia.

Watching his master carefully Draum recognised the signs that he was calming and spoke carefully, "What if Sir we plan a counter attack might we not cut them off before they can do more damage? One loss is not the end of the war but cut off the head of the serpent and it withers and dies."

Galen turned to look at the wolf carefully thinking over what had just been said. Then with a grim smile called his commanders to him gathering around a map spread on the forest floor.

"They were here at the land Bridge were they not? Now we can assume that they will move along the river considering that is where we've been attacking."

"How does this help us Sir?" one of the Colonels asked coming up to join the pair.

"All we need to do is track his party's movements and find out where their next move will be we can spot them in their tracks." Galen grinned pointing towards the map and the pins that marked the enemies' movements.

"I don't understand Sir what exactly would b the point of tracking them, besides the obvious reason of following them and making another stand?" a minotaur, one of his colonels, asked.

"We can send a tracker, one of our crows or ravens and when we find out where they are we send someone over to take care of the King and the rest of the army is possible." Galen smirked, "you said it yourself Draum cut off the head of the serpent and it withers and dies. So we send a group of our assassins to do the cutting."

"You aren't serious Sir!" Draum exclaimed, " He would be expecting that or something akin to it, and what if the archers are killed we will lose one of our advantages over the Narnians."

"King Edmund for all his wisdom," Galen spat the words, "would never expect guerrilla warfare, in all his battles against me I never used it call it a surprise attack if guerrilla warfare sounds to harsh for your ears." Galen told his colonel.

The wolf's ears went back his mouth halfway to a snarl from the stinging insult. He waited a moment before replying forcing down his anger, "You plan on the spies moving out tonight do you not Sir?" he asked though he could already guess the answer.

"Yes I am sending out our fastest trackers in the air they would be heard on the ground and that is not acceptable. They will track down the army I expect by early tomorrow morning at the latest; there can be no failure not for this. This will be the decisive stroke against the Narnians, King Edmund will not live much longer, and the nuisance will pass leaving us with a clear path to Cair Paravel!"

He stalked over to where the crows were waiting and ordered, "track down the Narnian troops and return with their location and movements should you fail to return by midday tomorrow do not come back to camp at all! Now fly!"

The three crows squawked and took to the air in a rush of feathers hurrying off towards the Bridge where the conflict had been hoping to find clues of their whereabouts there.

The birds flew overhead the river and luckily found tracks that lead upstream. Following them they soon found more clues and then the encampment itself. Squawking at their luck the birds swooped down for a better view of how they were situated and if there was any indication as to when they would be moving out. There were fires but no tents and rucksacks were still packed, most likely meaning they would be moving out soon.

Perched in a nearby tree the crows waited to see what the troops would do next. They were not disappointed some hours later the troops moved out apparently continuing along the river to meet up with another force northward.

With this information in mind the crows took off with a triumphant squawk heading back towards their master. They were back at Galen's camp by midmorning as per his instructions and passed on the information eagerly, to which he grinned this was perfect.

He moved to stand before his weary army and calling their attention announced, "King Edmund and his troops are moving northward, we are going to send a little surprise to the brave warriors of Narnia. Archers move out!"

The details of the plan had been spread by Draum and the other commanders so the archers collected quickly into a group and were ready to move out in an impressively short amount of time. Galen smirked at the readiness, his plan was going perfectly. With this thought firm in his mind he ordered, "Move out troops find the Narnians!"

With a loud cheer they sent the archers off towards their enemies in hopes that this unseen move might stop the army cold.

Galen was back at the map looking through it to the past battles he had fought against King Edmund, no he had never used this kind of tactic the 'boy' would be unready and defeated easily, his archers would see to that. Yes within a few short days the army would no longer be there and he would have a clear path to Narnia and to Cair Paravel for no one else would dare stand against his army with the King of Archenland indisposed as he was. Yes the battle was almost over, he could taste it.

TBC…..

A/N hey all I know this was a short chapter and I do apologize but I needed to do something from the "other side" next chapter will switch back to the Narnian side and continue the story, with, obviously, a new twist coming up. So keep an eye out and I will update as soon as possible! Thanks again for all reviews can be considered bribes to write faster lol.

So as school is starting back up and I continue to work my job updates may become somewhat sporadic at this time however I will write often and update as much as possible I promise!

Ja matte!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Surprise in the Woods

A/N hello all again it's me, obviously. Well here we are again and as we start back up once more I have just a few notes. Yes we will be exploring the other siblings more this was only the first battle of a campaign that means it not nearly finished plus only one loss while devastating to morale is not the end of Galen. There will be more snapshots of the human side and exploration of the conditions etc of them as chapters keep coming start watching for it. Don't worry this still has a ways to go. Now before I keep blathering on let us continue!

**I Do Not Own Narnia it belongs to C.S. Lewis and all his genius!**

Edmund had gathered his Commanders together and delegated tasks so that they were ready to move out; they would be leaving soon. It was too risky to stay in place long give the enemy a chance to find them and they were treading dangerous ground for staying in that place so long.

"We leave in twenty minutes we have tarried too long!" Edmund announced to which some of them groaned but most understood the need. With those orders the army began the breakdown of the camp, it wouldn't take long practically everything had been left packed in case of the need to move out quickly.

Peter nudged Susan and Lucy from their sleep as he noted the army mustering and nudged again saying, "C'mon the army is moving we don't want to be left behind, get up."

Both girls groaned they had been so happy where they were did they have to get up?

"It's too early, have the courtiers wake us later." Susan grumbled before starting, recognising her surroundings.

"C'mon Lu we can't get left behind we have to stay with the army!" Susan said pulling the blanket off her sister ignoring the indignant yelp from under the blanket, at least until a slipper was thrown at her head then retaliation was necessary. Susan smirked at Lucy who recognised the look and readied to bolt out of harms' way. However, Peter forestalled any plans as he looked carefully around at the camp. It was mostly taken apart and people were readying their horses.

"We shan't be left behind we need to get moving. Go wash up and be quick!" Peter said swatting them both to get t hem moving. Both girls turned and glared but did as told while Peter packed up the bedrolls and readied the horses.

When the girls returned he washed up and almost the moment he returned the company was ready to leave.

Edmund rode to the front, "We move out and do not stop until after nightfall! We move to assist our comrades along the river Galen's forces are pressing hard along those banks. Now ride with me!" Edmund blew a horn the sound echoing through the trees and with a nudge and whispered words to Philip they moved out.

There were few words spoken as they moved down the river and into the Shuddering Woods to meet up with a small band of soldiers in reserve with supplies and intelligence hidden deep inside. Everyone remained quiet almost afraid to break the quiet stealth the group seamlessly had taken on. Peter, Susan, and Lucy rode near the back of the group and were talking quietly hoping to not gain attention but still be able to discuss the latest happenings.

"I didn't know Ed has them stationed there he made no mentioning of it to me." Peter exclaimed quietly.

"Perhaps he feared that if more knew than necessary it could be picked up by unfriendly ears and reach the enemy." Susan suggested hoping this wouldn't become a argument.

"What I would like to know is how much he has stored and also how long exactly has he had this so called 'store' in place?" Lucy brought up.

"If they are using it now for this war with Galen perhaps he had it back when they fought for the first time." Susan murmured.

"We don't know much about the first campaign, Ed really didn't tell us all that much though he and his company came back exhausted and several were wounded badly," Lucy stated.

"Including Ed if you remember he was all but coated in blood and Philip had seemed no better when they first returned from the campaign." Peter finished. They fell into a silence for a few minutes before Lucy piped up again, "Do you suppose we could ask one of the soldiers in his company have them tell us what all happened?"

"We wouldn't want to pry though Lu after all they had fought so hard and though they didn't lose many they were a close knit group." Susan reminded her sister.

"Yes I suppose but Ed refused to give any details except for how the battles went and where he had victories and losses, we know hardly anything of Galen." Lucy retorted looking a little put out.

"He told me a bit more I know that Edmund had faired well with the King of Archenland and gained mutual respect. Galen had broken off going rogue threatening good relations and people on both sides. Ed couldn't stand it any longer and mounted a campaign." Peter explained what little he knew though some things would be left till the stopped.

Edmund was at the head with Lotan, Oreius and the other commanders, Alikos had been sent forward to scout see if he could spot any movements outside the woods.

"Alikos so far has seen nothing but I do not like this silence it is unlike Galen to leave a loss like that with no retaliation. Have there been no disturbances?" Edmund asked?"

Oreius shook his head but Lotan replied, "Nothing Sire there have been no movements from the enemy that we have seen. I find it disturbing."

Edmund nodded sharply, he didn't like it either, but nothing could be done they needed fresh supplies before heading down the river to the crossing of the Archen and Great River.

"Sire Alikos is back." Renilan called. Sure enough the Gryphon was circling back around over the company coming in to land near the head of the group and inclining his head to Edmund making his report,

"There have been no movements near the border of the forest or as far as I could see. Nothing is amiss." Alikos nodded his head and Edmund flicked his wrist so the gryphon took to the skies once more keeping a sharp eye out as they moved.

Edmund continued, "For some reason this silence and lack of retaliation worries me more than I would care to admit. What say you?" he asked his commanders.

"I agree that this is unlike Galen but he retreated what could he do?" Oreius reminded.

"He could have scouts watching our movements but they will lose us as soon as we enter the Shuddering Woods and those woods are too thick for good warfare." Lotan agreed.

"Indeed, well we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it for now we just have to keep moving and be glad when we reach the Woods and our supplies." Edmund replied. They could see the Woods already and cheers could be heard throughout the company as they reached the edge. However that cheerful mood shifted to quiet as they passed between the thick branches on the edge of the Woods and into the dim light that was able to pass through.

No one spoke the air seemed heavy in the woods, heavy and oppressive and no one knew why. So there was only silence as they traveled further. Edmund exchanged somewhat nervous glances towards his commanders, which they returned only, served to make him more nervous. However Edmund had to shrug it off there were no signs of anything being wrong, just the silence that made everyone uncomfortable.

Suddenly Edmund heard a rustling and stopped the company in its tracks with a silent hand motion. He looked around warily waiting for some unknown enemy to make a move. Not one soldier twitched nor made a noise even with all that chain mail.

Then the moment passed and Edmund lowered his arm glancing to Oreius and the others to see if they had heard anything. They nodded; it was clear they could go on. In silence, as much as possible, they continued deeper into the woods coming ever nearer to safety and rest.

Philip snorted and stopped rearing back a few steps. Edmund looked down asking, "What's the matter Philip, what do you hear?"

"Something isn't right Highness not right at all." Philip replied shifting nervously. Edmund looked around his hand automatically going to his sword.

"Gather together! Don't split apart keep the healers near the middle!" He cried out backing Philip more closely into the fringes of the group and readying his shield. There was a strong feeling of unease, and fear; something or someone was out there and they were not an ally.

"Stay together don't stray from the gro…!" Edmund's order was broken off as an arrow shot out of nowhere and pierced through his armour knocking him backwards. If it hadn't been for Philip's quick reaction he would have tumbled off the horses' back as it was he flopped forward gasping and clutching at Philip's mane hard as he dared. While he watched a rain of arrows descend upon the group thankful that those who were taller and with strong shields had been placed on the fringes.

Edmund dimly heard the cries of wounded but could do little else but hang on as his own vision dimmed.

"Cover yourselves make a smaller target!" Lotan cried out flinging up his shield catching three arrows that passed too close. Oreius had already gone to scout swinging widely around with Alikos and Orion.

"Lucy! Susan take cover!" Peter cried pushing them into the snow and crouching before them holding his shield in front taking several arrows and listening as several more whizzed overhead.

But for their leader's quick thinking they would have scattered but they remembered their Liege's words well and the group held.

Edmund forced himself upright gasping in pain from the arrow and his sharp plunge onto Philip's neck but he looked around watching the woods closely for any sign of the assailants that were attacking them. There was nothing but the direction the arrows were coming from, and that in itself was not much.

"Lotan, keep them together do not let the shields fall!" he ordered throwing his shield up once more as a third volley screamed overhead.

The centaur kept his own up as he circled the group helping keep them together but whirling around as he heard his Liege cry out once more as a second arrow found its mark. The young king slid off Philip and lay still. The arrows ceased to rain down and silence reigned in the forest.

Oreius returned having failed to find out who had attacked though everyone had a good idea. However the silence was shattered by Philip's desperate cry of, "Sire! Edmund please!"

Lotan raced forward and knelt by his Lord's side reaching to turn him over. Edmund beat him to it and rolled over with a soft gasp of pain clutching at his left shoulder where one of them had pierced through his armour, and clenching his eyes shut against the pain the second one, which had caught him in the opposite side, had caused.

"M'Lord! Get the healers quick tend to the wounded!" Oreius instructed shouting to get everyone's attention.

Lucy heard the cry and bolted upright away from the protective crouch of her brother heart in her throat.

"Ed no." she whispered hand going to her side where the cordial lay. Susan stayed her hand, "You can't we can only observe." She choked hiding her tears.

Peter beside them now standing looked at them face gone pale and eyes desperate with pleas of his brother's safety.

They barely caught sight of him as he was lifted by Oreius and carried to a small alcove made by the roots of a nearby tree where several dryads waited anxiously. Peter gave them a look then carefully took off for the alcove.

He caught sight of his brother just as the dryad gave him something to drink and then broke the arrows.

"Are you ready Sire?" Renilan asked gently as Melian held his head.

"Not really just get it over with now." Edmund whispered tensing for what he knew was coming.

Renilan nodded sharply and quickly as he could pushed the first arrow through moving his hands so Melian could dress it quickly. She moved deftly tying off the bandages and sling for his arm nodding for him to do the second one immediately. Edmund had no time to ready himself and could hold back a muted whimper of pain as the second one was freed. Again her hands deftly tied bandages and she picked up a cup of water bringing it to his lips feeling him relax beneath her at last.

"He is out we all need to rest can travel wait till morning?" Melian asked.

"I cringe to think of waiting that long can one of us carry him, we lost none though several are wounded similarly. We must make litters and carry them make haste help the wounded." Oreius said.

She nodded and immediately went to help while Oreius made to pick Edmund up and looked down seeing the pain still echoed there.

They were ready soon, as they would ever be and moved quickly pressing in deeper until at last they could see fires burning and hear soldiers moving about sounds echoing in the woods. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Oreius went immediately to a tent and laid Edmund down there Melian just steps behind him as she knelt and gave himself something more to drink watching as he relaxed even more. She shared a smile and left to help the others. Just outside the three other Pevensies stood at the tent flap each snatching a glimpse of their brother before Peter herded them off to their own bedrolls. Things would be clearer in the morning. At least, Peter hoped so.

TBC

Author's Notes:

Hello all! I do apologize for some reason this one took longer half in part because life got crazy this last week. Anyhow it is up enjoy and hopefully the next one will not take a week or more to update I promise, though I did warn you. Comments, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome, please review? Lol till then ja matte!


	8. Chapter 8

Recalled Home

Chapter 8: Safe haven and Regrouping

Warning: mild violence maybe a bit of bloodshed nothing major

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia it belongs to CS Lewis I only own my story!

Author's Notes: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! bows life got so crazy there for a long while too long in my opinion this won't happen again and again I am sorry!

Edmund woke the next morning stiff, sore and unable to move. With a groan, he recalled the events from the previous night and knew without a doubt who had conspired that plan.

"Galen." He grumbled trying to move and only succeeding in hissing from the pain. Slumping back against the pillows, he tried to make sense of where he was judging by sounds and the now noticeable smells of a campfire, or several in this case. Putting everything together, he realised that they must have made it to the safe haven in the Shuddering Woods and for that small favor, he was extremely grateful. He could hear the sounds of camp being broken as people began making breakfast cleaning weapons and tending to others injured. He wanted to get up, couldn't stand staying down but he knew if he moved more than the little he had already he would more than likely hit the floor, much as he hated it he knew it and so stayed where he was.

However he didn't wait long as Melian entered a moment later and after a glance in his direction hurried to him. "Are you alright?" she asked before scoffing at her own question.

"Alright of course not he was shot last night what am I thinking?" she muttered before grabbing her things and coming back to his side. She peeled back the bandages from his shoulder carefully before wiping away the leftover blood wincing in sympathy at his hisses and binding it back up.

"We didn't lose anyone though a few were injured just as you I believe you are one of the more seriously. That attack came from nowhere and Oreius couldn't find any trace of the ruffians but a few scattered tracks that seemed to lead to nowhere." Melian reported dutifully distracting him from the pain of his side as she worked on that wound as well.

"How are the injured, and how are the men?" Edmund questioned.

"They all fare well tired yes from the journey but moreso worried of their King after all they saw you fall from Philip and no one wanted to see that. Your plan worked beautifully using the shields to protect all the men only a few injuries, when I saw the attack I imagined that we would lose far more. Everyone is resting and eating as you shall be. Oreius has agreed to carry you to the fire as you are not allowed to walk yet." With those words she prepared herself for the barrage that was coming, sure enough he spluttered and exclaimed, "I am not helpless! Carried to the fire as some wolf pup should I be insulted? Melian I can walk let me this is a sign of weakness if even their own King cannot make it five feet to the fire." He would have gone on had Melian not stepped forward placing her hand over his mouth and stating firmly, "You placed me in the position of head healer I am telling you that if you get out of this bed at this moment your feet will no sooner than hit t he floor before the rest of you follows. Now you will let Oreius carry you or you will not be going out at all. The people would rather you be alive than walking they saw you fall and were terrified the whole ride here, please Sire must I beg?" She was close to pleading by the end and seeing this he gave in.

"Very well but this does nothing for my dignity." He mumbled.

She grinned, "Perhaps not but this will do much for the morale of the troops both those with you and those waiting here. I will get Oreius for you." With that she left the tent leaving him to his own thoughts.

The centaur followed her back into the tent a moment later bowing with a warm smile as he saw his King awake and well, though weak and injured. It was a improvement from the last time he had seen him during the battle.

"Sire I am pleased to see you awake and well, it would honor me greatly to bear you to the fire, will you suffer it?"

Edmund had to smile he had never seen such loyalty, this he could deal with if only for the sake of his people, those with him on this campaign.

"I will do more than suffer it Oreius I would be honored should you bear through the camp, does it please you to do so?"

The centaur glanced away but that was an answer in itself and enough for the young king to let the General pick him up, noticing how careful he was, and carry him out of the tent into the brighter light of the Shuddering Wood. Edmund noticed all talk from around the fires ceased as they saw him and nearly everyone stood some shouting greetings and grabbing each other with laughter of their own. Edmund had to smile this was more than just getting him to eat it was for the morale of the whole camp. He imagined that things had been pretty quiet and somber before he was brought out.

Philip who had been standing nearby neighed loudly and cantered over nuzzling Ed's cheek with his nose greeting, "I am glad to see you well Sire."

Edmund chuckled slightly burying his hands in the horses' mane replying, "I am content to know you fared well in the battle, that was a low trick and one that failed."

Philip nodded his agreement and stayed close to the young king as they moved through camp.

Across camp a bit sitting at another fire the other siblings heard the glad shouts and Lucy jumped up eyes searching for any sign. Sure enough she found him in the arms of the centaur general making their way slowly towards the main fire.

"Edmund!" she whispered knowing she couldn't be heard they had to remain secret.

Susan looked at her sister asking hopefully, "Can you see him?" as she too stood to search the camp with her own eyes not waiting for her sister to answer. Lucy nodded pointing and soon Peter stood too hoping for a glance of their sibling.

"He doesn't look too bad Peter what do you think?" Susan asked.

"I think that Melian has her work cut out for her, he never liked staying in one place too long especially for the healers how long do you think she can hold him still before he drives her crazy or escapes?" Peter grinned. Susan and Lucy both laughed they knew how hard it was to keep Ed still even being wounded; he seemed perpetually in the saddle with one dispute or another. All three seemed much lighter, seeing their brother alive after that dreadful attack had done nothing for their state of mind. This relieved a lot of tension in them and obviously in their subjects as well. The entire camp seemed to have been filled with fresh air again as talking continued this time including their King as he sat by the fire eating as well. Peter glanced over to his brother sitting against a log sitting on a blanket strewn across the ground for him. He was talking eagerly with one of the wolf commanders when he stopped at the sound of a howl.

Everyone tensed, that is except Edmund who cupped his hands around his mouth and gave a decent impression of a wolf's howl back. The howl came again and Edmund just sat grinning as a familiar figure entered the camp.

"Nichos what are you doing here?" Edmund asked as the wolf bowed slightly panting from what must have been a long run.

"We were defending the areas along the river but Galen's forces are trying to move closer to the Cair we had to report. I heard also of the cowardly attack by Galen and much as I wanted to tear his throat out I returned here learning that this was where your troops were going." The wolf reported.

"Good gather all the commanders here and send out Scuri with a notice of all commanders to hold their ground best they can." Nichos nodded and trotted through the camp heading for the commander's tent.

Edmund nodded satisfied and sat back immediately turning to the commander and smiled as a faun joined the conversation. Soon the entire group sitting around the fire and several people from nearby ones as well were involved in some lively conversation the subject of which was unknown but amusing to those not directly in earshot. Peter and the girls edged closer so that they could hear what the conversation was but apparently they were older stories from an earlier campaign.

The arrival of Oreius and the commanders cut everyone short and the camp fell silent again for the second time. They all gathered around the fire Lotan holding a map that he spread along the ground in front of Edmund, making with pins the locations of the battles and troops. He waited until he had silence then began, "He's moving towards the Dancing Lawn and Cair Paravel we have to stop him. So here's my plan, let's lose a message telling where we will be heading and leave a false date. We'll wait for them after arriving a day early. This will be our first strike; the spear point to our side of this campaign.

Edmund waited for disagreements from his commanders and complaints or comments from the men but there was nothing only silence as it soaked in. finally Nichos spoke up, "I am with you this will be a crushing blow for Galen and strong foothold for us."

"I am with you also, always." Oreius told him.

No one waited any longer, planning began and troops leaned in as the military commanders began to lay out the details and movements. It was decided they would make the next move and hopefully turn the tide of the battles to come.

A/N: I am sorry! I cannot say it enough I do apologize for this insane amount of time you had to wait. It won't be this long again I can tell you that much, with midterms, working over thirty hours etc you get the picture anyway enjoy this and review comment etc thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Recalled Home CH 9: Plans In Motion

Warning: mild violence

Rating: k+ (nothing wrong nor over descriptive)

Summary: With the tides moving can Edmund move it in Narnia's favor? And what of the others can they continue to stand by even with Aslan's command?

AN: again sorry this took longer than I had hoped it would but a week is better than a month right? Well things are continuing to move and won't conclude for awhile yet. I'll see you next chapter; reviews, constructive criticism welcomed always, warning story is flame retardant!

Edmund had been closeted of kinds with the commanders all day long and now well into the evening. Peter had been lingering nearby listening intently on what exactly his brother had in mind.

"Oreius you know we have to strike we've been on the defensive since I got here now we have to make a move of our own else all we will do is defend as Galen takes over Narnia, there is no other choice." Edmund was standing firm his mouth in a grim line Peter imagined.

The centaur spoke next in a quiet voice, "We have to move but is this the wisest course of action? You are still injured I won't lose you to a madman just because we made a pre-emptive strike before you were ready. We could wait awhile longer, let you recover more you limp badly still and your side pains you, can't I convince you to stall for more time?" Oreius was as close to begging as he would get and everyone knew it.

Edmund's reply was swift but gently reproachful, "What time do you think we have Oreius? What time will Galen give us to prepare for his invasion of Narnia? All he needs is a foothold past the Ford of Beruna and he will have a clear path to the Cair and all of Narnia we can't allow that so our first stand will be at our choosing. The last fight if all works out as I wish will be fought on the ground surrounding the Stone Table. We will move first and have the high ground."

Peter could hear the wariness in his voice of this plan, was he not sure of it? But Edmund was the best strategist in the Kingdom! The High King himself could not create plans as well thought out as the younger king could. He wanted nothing more than to rush in and scold him for his doubts but even as his feet went to instinctively move forward Aslan's words came back to him and he stilled his movements.

' I must obey His commands I will not falter.' But Peter despaired at leaving his brother who seemed to be in need of comfort, alone in this decisive night. Instead, he stayed close as Lotan and Nichos entered to join the planning. A few more joined, Alikos the gryphon and Orion another wolf commander; a colonel under Nichos. All were behind the King and agreed that though it was risky this was the best course of action to which Edmund seemed to relax greatly. He opened the floor to suggestions and Orion spoke up,

"Will he fall for the false plans? For if he gets hold of it and decides to go early then he will end up with the high ground or worse we will be unprepared to face him."

Peter realised the wolf was right but Edmund laughed gently and replied

"No Orion he will go if only to prove that he is mightier in prowess than we are and in that is his weakness. We will fight on the Dancing lawn and win. After he will demand open war, I will choose the place. This will be the beginning of the end to this campaign." Edmund grinned for he seemed to have more in mind than just a surprise battle.

"You have something more to add M'Lord? This is not just a simple surprise attack is it?" Nichos had picked up well on Edmund's mood and inwardly smiled knowing there was far more to this than just a simple battle.

"You know me well Nichos, yes there is more to this. The Dancing Lawn is a flat area with only a few hills we will use this to our advantage. We can map out the entire area and have separate attacks for each area, I know how he thinks he will be predictable in this battle for we have had one before much like it." Edmund replied.

"Then M'Lord isn't this battle already lost should he not suspect this from you if he has already been faced with it once before?" Alikos asked, for the benefit of some of the newer leaders of the army.

"Nay Alikos he will not expect this for it was he who took this action the last campaign where we faced each other. He will not expect me to take such a course of action against him, it is very sneaky even for me." Edmund replied grinning, "no this will work perfectly now listen close here is a map of the Dancing Lawn here is what we will do…"

Peter grinned as he heard his brother become immersed in the plans and as he listened was again astounded by the brilliance of the plans. Yes, Edmund the strategist was back full swing ready for one final push to change the tide. Still grinning he made his way over to where his sisters waited. Both looked up as he neared, Susan's hand going towards the slim sword that she had been given and Lucy towards her own dagger before they recognized him and relaxed.

"Jumpy still are we?" he asked concerned.

"After that surprise attack I'm surprised everyone isn't paranoid and panicking." Susan replied softly.

"Edmund is a good leader with good commanders they would never allow it to escalate to that level, his troops trust him. I trust him with my life his troops are no different, they would follow him to condemnation or death should it go that way." Peter replied softly, glancing back to where his brother sat still leaning tiredly against the log as they continued to plan and prepare.

Edmund for his part was busy planning, he had been looking over the map for a long time and from numerous excursions during their reign, he knew the terrain well. Glancing to make sure he held their attention he continued, "We'll have the archers here and here we must make sure that they all stay in position, now with the archers on the flanks we must have the cavalry ready to run through, they will be the first wave with the foot soldiers and others right behind. The main purpose will be intimidation we must surprise them and get them to agree to civilized warfare, at the grounds of our choosing; neutral grounds of course." Here he paused, he had to get this across this needed to be planned precisely to the exact movements. "Now this isn't going to be all out so we need to hold some of the troops back so Galen won't know what hits him when we face him for the last time, this is only the beginning of the end of this campaign and I have no doubt that he will not submit willingly."

"Sire this is still going to be a big battle will it not?" Lotan asked.

"Yes I believe it will be and everyone is at risk, the death toll could be high if we aren't careful and nonetheless Galen will show no mercy so there will be casualties, much as I would like to avoid that." Edmund spoke apologetically as though if he had his way none would face the army save him but Edmund knew that none in his army would allow him to leave the camp recognising that very risk.

"Sire I do not tell you this so that you think I am afraid to die for that is not true rather I wanted to make it clear to everyone else so that none who are not fully loyal to you will not follow you into battle putting you and our whole cause at risk because of it." Lotan replied sternly, he would follow his King to the death, just as Oreius had promised Peter at Beruna, Edmund recognized the words and bowed his head replying;

"To the death indeed though I would rather it be mine than you who are loyal to a teenaged king who left you to defend for yourselves." He sighed but any other remark was cut off by angry cries against his claim of dishonor they would not hear of it.

"No you didn't leave us!"

"You wouldn't have by choice!"

"Aslan called you there was no other choice!"

"We all follow the Emperor's commands!"

Were some of the many shouts and cries Edmund received in response to his supposed betrayal. He had to smile he knew they were loyal but he had never asked their opinion on the matter. Now he knew without any doubt that these men and creatures would follow him to the death.

Finally, Edmund noted the lateness of the hour and caught Nichos' eye and the wolf spoke up,

"We need our rest if we are to move out tomorrow now get some sleep all of you, watches set up a perimeter I want no surprises tonight!"

The wolf all but herded the watchmen to their positions before giving them explicit instructions even Edmund wasn't sure exactly what they entailed though he could guess.

He could still hear Nichos rallying on and on and could no longer hold in a laugh; it bubbled up to the surface finally breaking free even as he stuffed a pillow over his mouth to quell the noise. Lotan and Oreius found the sight of their King laughing on the ground while the object of his amusement stood a fair distance off, glaring back was too much for them as well and they began to chuckle lightly too, a glad release of tension. As troops heard the laughing they soon joined for no reason but that it was welcome relief.

Peter and his sisters both glanced up sharply at the sound before recognising it for what it was and exchanged grins trust Ed to get people to relax and forget their problems for even just a little bit. They watched as the wolf trotted quickly over to the boy and with a playful growl knocked him backwards onto the pillows propped behind him. Gasps of surprise and at first distress were emitted and several readied to chastise the wolf for his careless actions when they realised that their king was still laughing, now at himself and troops exchanged grins when the wolf joined.

Stories began to fly around the camp as people settled in for the night having a few peaceful moments before they settled down to sleep. Edmund for his part did not join in but instead went to look at the maps. However that plan was squashed as Oreius pulled them away rolling them up as he said sternly, "Sleep we can plan more tomorrow you are still injured and you are riding a long way tomorrow that will not be gentle."

Edmund went to protest but found he was truly too sleepy to form a good enough excuse, as such he curled onto his bedroll and was asleep almost immediately.

The commanders for their part smiled as they looked upon their monarch with proud eyes, he was truly their saving grace in this mess.

Troops dampened the fires as they too lay down to sleep and ready for the next day; the day they would face their first open battle of this campaign. It would be a day to remember. None doubted that fact, none at all.

TBC….

A/N I am sorry this took so long, life has been crazy with pulling almost full time at work and school, well yeah. Anyway at least this didn't take a month to update? grins well look for the next chapter, it'll be a little different the day before battle, an interlude for the other three Pevensies stuck on the sidelines as their brother faces his worst enemy. Well it should be up sometime soon, it won't be a month I promise!

Ja!


	10. Interlude 1

Recalled Home: Interlude 1

Summary: It's the others turn for a bit, their views etc on the last few happenings.

Warning: recollection of mild violence, nothing new!

Rating: k+ just in case, no real reason for it

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Narnia or anything pertaining to it! Belongs to C. S. Lewis yadda yadda!

A/N: I am sorry for the newest delay in posting life has been sporadic; I am taking the opportunity to at least get this posted. However this coming Wednesday and Thursday I have a speech in Japanese 103 that I have to present before the class and memorize it so I'll be unavailable until that day is over and I can breathe again. So until then here's something to tide you over I hope….

( At the Camp)

Peter had to admit that the ambush had been completely unexpected, well unexpected to most of them at least. Edmund had seemed startled but truly unsurprised with no doubt as to who had planned and executed it. His brother had surprised him repeatedly. He knew what a great strategist Edmund was but now watching him plot to counter Galen was something else. The commanders had seen this side before and obeyed without question Peter wanted to know exactly what happened with Galen when Edmund left the Cair and went after him. He had never been told more than scant details well that was the end of that. He would tie Edmund down if he had to to get the details. Looking over now where Edmund sat by the fire talking with Nichos quietly he shook his head at the snippets of exasperated conversation he could catch. Nichos was obviously trying to get his Liege to rest and the young king was having none of it. Peter had to smile, Ed was nothing if not stubborn.

He felt Susan and Lucy's eyes on him and turned asking, "Something wrong?"

"Just you always turning back is there something wrong with Ed, besides the original injuries?" Lucy asked her own eyes hurriedly turning towards her brother as well but seeing nothing squinted slightly hoping to get a better look.

"Nothing Luce, just Ed being stubborn as usual, he's done well hasn't he?" Peter replied.

"Better than anyone would have thought except those who have served with him before." Susan stated softly, "I do wish he would've told us something other than basics concerning Galen he was injured badly enough to be stuck in the Healer's Ward for a week." She groused.

"It was supposed to be longer but they could barely keep him cooped up as it was. Remember when he escaped that afternoon and we found him out on the East Balcony half unconscious?" Lucy asked grinning at the memory.

Peter had to smile as well he wasn't likely to forget that incident for a long while, finding Ed on the balcony had been one of the most terrifying moments. Edmund had never been one to stay under the Healers' care longer than he had to sometimes not even that long. Of course some would say Peter was the same way.

"Do you think they will be able to keep him down long?" Susan wondered idly.

Peter turned grinning, "What do you think Su, with all this planning he's doing I think they mean to move out soon, how soon I don't know but they can't wait too long else Galen will move again out of their reach. No they have to move now to keep the advantage he'll want to move out though I'm hoping his commanders can keep him in line a little bit, after all we can't do anything." He muttered the last part and both his sisters looked at him sadly.

"We can't do anything Aslan commanded it. I hate it too but what can we do about it?" Lucy asked plaintively as though begging her brother to come up with some kind of plan to help Edmund out. Lucy never was one to like sitting on the sidelines not since she could walk.

But Peter had to shake his head, he had already gone through every scenario he could think of and still nothing that wouldn't violate Aslan's order. Susan kept her eyes on their brother and asked,

"What do you suppose they are doing over there now that the planning is over? I mean obviously he isn't asleep yet as much as Oreius and the others would like it, he won't go quietly for awhile yet. They have to be doing something to keep him occupied."

Peter and Lucy both grinned knowing where her thoughts lie.

"Who knows Su perhaps they are talking of embarrassing moments during his leadership in the Golden Age that would certainly keep him distracted." Peter supplied.

"Yes but then we would be privy to the loud protestations of our brother." Lucy grinned.

They all watched as Nichos came up to Edmund and playfully pushed him onto his back landing with a soft thump onto the blankets and mats that had been placed down for him to rest on. Lucy looked curious at the action while Peter and Susan looked appalled, what had possessed the wolf to do that he was injured or was he being aggressive? Just when Peter looked ready to march up and scold the wolf for doing that to their brother they found that said brother had cracked up into helpless laughter that soon all the troops, the wolf included had dissolved in.

"Well that's one way to distract him I suppose though I'm not quite sure I agree with his methods." Susan grumbled. Peter nodded his agreement but none could argue the fact that Edmund's mood had lightened considerably and now everyone gathered around the fire for stories before they separated to their bedrolls for much needed sleep.

Requests immediately came up, mostly stories for Edmund to tell.

Cries of, "What of the Battle of Beruna?" "No tell us of meeting Marshal Nichos for the first time, or your last stand against Galen!"

The last request caught not only the siblings attentions but also the most requests from the rest of the troops. They could hear their brother tell them how bad a storyteller he was but no one fell for it, his skill was well known throughout Narnia though he never exaggerated to make it sound better his voice alone could enthrall you no matter the story he told.

Peter grinned when at last Edmund threw up his hands in surrender exclaiming, "Alright! I'll give you the details but not the full story this night we do need to get some sleep."

With those words the entire camp settled down to listen and Edmund cleared his throat before beginning. The three Pevensies also settled in having gotten up and joining the group, they refused to not be part of this one.

He began: "I was neither a great commander nor someone very brave yet still somehow I had managed to convince you all to join me in this campaign against Galen's treachery." The troops laughed at this, they were of another opinion, and "Galen had usurped the position of General in the Archenland military and was moving swiftly through to take over that country then our Narnia. Obviously that couldn't happen I having been at the most convenient place at the wrong time met him in battle, he hated me instantly. At last we were both on our last leg; his troops were tired and this was their last push to take over Narnia, we had been tracking him for over three days until finally we met on the field of Beruna. My army, all of you, or most of you at least included, positioned ourselves on the high ground though we knew that it wouldn't make much difference as we would face him head on in battle. He had more troops but we were stronger having put guards forcing him to fight the entire stretch of the campaign. Outnumbered though we were we stood on that summer morning strong with a refusal to back down. The last battle I knew this was our last stand against him. That morning we stood face to face on either side of the field until at my signal the phoenix Nioa flew burning a path across the field that was our signal we charged Galen doing the same only a moment later.

I met him first at the head of the charge our swords meeting and sliding down to the hilt separating as we rode past. It continued as both of us turned and charged again this time we would not go past without coming again the battle was only beginning. Charging again I switched the grip and met his sword full on swiping it out of the way and stabbing deep into his side as we passed again. He had managed to turn his blade and bite deeply into my sword arm and we remained apart a moment panting. We could hear nothing could order no one yet remained calm; I had given my commanders explicit instructions of what they were to do. Galen would fight no one but myself I refused his blade to touch any save my own. Nichos, Oreius, and Lotan commanded beautifully and our troops stayed organised and strong driving them back slowly but surely." He glanced around pausing a moment to take a drink and catch his breath before continuing,

"He charged first the second time almost before I could spur Philip on we had met a third time and I had to twist my sword down and away to block a vicious strike he had aimed at my head. He'd struck deeply anyway and I had a wound to match his just as I had managed another strike this time across his shoulder so that it was a struggle to lift his weapon. We were evenly matched in regards to our wounds. Finally we could wait no more and both dismounted at the same time moving forward no more retreats and charges this would be armed combat on foot to the death we both knew what this meant. He strode towards me swinging his sword as he did so, and I rolled to the side striking out to hit his left leg just as he struck down and with the pommel of his sword hit my head hard at the temple and I went down hard hitting the ground and again he struck before I knew what had happened he had pierced between the plates of armour biting down deep into my shoulder. Pinned to the ground as I was there was little I could do until he either raised his sword to strike again to struck with another weapon. He chose the first option which proved to be his undoing withdrawing the weapon he made to strike again and I slashed sideways cutting deep along his stomach allowing me to gain my feet once more. My next strike took him to his knees and he slashed as I stepped forward; I stabbed and he had no protection. He lost and knew in that very moment. I stepped back and became distracted by the movements of my own troops. When I looked back some of his own men must have helped him up for he was nowhere to be seen. We won that day but Galen regrouped now we fight again."

Edmund looked up to see the wonder on their faces and rolled up the sleeve to his tunic showing the light scar that ran across his arm and the single mark the only indication that he had been stabbed at some point.

"Unbelievable you say yet the only reason we won that day was due to the commanders you serve under now; their quick wit saved us with minimal casualties. Now sleep and prepare for the first of the last battles; there will be much to do tomorrow."

With a soft reprimand from Oreius who moved the maps away Edmund curled on his side falling asleep almost instantly. Nichos settled himself right nearby still on watch against anything that would make it impossible for his King to sleep. The others followed suit soon after each tired after the long day and anxious about the day to come. The Pevensies were no different as they too returned t their bedrolls and soon after fell asleep as well to the peaceful sounds in the forest glade. Tomorrow they would have a battle to face until then they would sleep in the peace that Aslan would watch over them.

TBC

AN hi all yes I managed to update but for the next few days you probably won't se any updates for a bit as I memorise my speech I do apologise for the likely wait but school can't be helped. Good news is I'm almost done with this quarter at school and am taking the summer off as they don't offer Japanese over it so.. all stories not finished before then will be done over the summer I promise! Well until next time! Remember reviews, comments loved anything else will be ignored. Ja!


	11. Chapter 11

Recalled Home: Chapter 10

Warning: mild violence, nothing big

Rating: k+

Disclaimer: I do not own this know this now! No money was made yadda yadda you get the picture!

Edmund woke before anyone except his commanders who had learned well the habits of their General, and washed his face before looking over the map one last time. He moved off after a few moments walking to the edge of camp where he drew his sword, reversed it and kneeled hands curled on the hilt. Whisper soft he called out,

"Aslan guide me today."

No reply came but Edmund rose with a renewed sense of wakefulness, ready for the battle. Aslan was always with them and he knew it. That in mind he returned to camp and took up his horn blowing three short blasts. Within moments, the camp was alive with the men getting ready and the commanders gathering supplies, the stable hands walking the horses and armorers suiting up the men.

King Edmund glanced around before visiting Philip offering him a cube of sugar which the horse accepted with a word of thanks.

"Today we make a stand Philip, our men are ready they have faced him before, we cannot lose." Edmund spoke more to himself than the horse.

"We will not lose Sire you planned all this and your commanders are well trained, we will win this battle and the others leading to the end of this campaign." Philip replied making Edmund grin.

Patting the horse once, he went off to be suited in armor and watched as the men got situated as well.

In camp Susan, Lucy, and Peter all had been ready and Peter and Susan both suited in armor. Lucy wore an outfit of tough braided leather as protection, but was to stay and help with the last line of defense and the healers there lay her skills. She watched her siblings ready and mounted praying to Aslan that they would return safely. When one more short blast followed by a longer one rang out she grinned and mounted spurring her horse forward to join with the column of soldiers, Edmund and the commanders at the lead. They trotted until they were clear of the woods then took off at a gallop, Galen would be moving towards the Dancing Lawn himself they had to get there first. Edmund knew they had plenty of time if they moved fast enough. With a motion the column of soldiers picked up speed.

Lucy, Peter, and Susan knew they were part of a regiment but still they were traveling fast and yet none of them complained, those who became thirsty dimply opened their waterskins and drank as they rode; not something that happened in the regular Narnian army.

"You don't think he drives them too hard do you?" Lucy worried. But both her siblings only looked at her waiting for her to answer her own question which she did moments later, "No they wouldn't be so loyal to him if they feared him or he pushed too hard, plus this is Edmund we're talking about."

"Still some of these ideas aren't bad and his tactics are clearly way ahead of anything we use in formal combat, we could certainly use him and his men." Peter mentioned.

"You wonder why you always win the battles he plans so effortlessly, I think you have your answer Peter." Susan laughed.

"I guess he was always good at planning things, from kitchen raids when we were younger to soldier games during the war he always beat me I never thought about it." The older boy mused.

"Yes well it looks like were well on our way to the Dancing Lawn what do you think about this?" Susan asked.

"I see no fault in this plan except that Galen might see through the ruse and either not come at all or have come late last night and be already dug in waiting for us." Peter replied.

They rode in silence a bit longer until at just before midday they crossed the river and entered the Dancing Lawn. Immediately Edmund sent out orders to dig in, they would not be caught unawares. Edmund himself remained mounted and with a nod Oreius took over the building of the camp as he whirled Philip around and took off across the edge of the battlefield rounding it off and circling before going down the middle.

Susan coming up beside Peter looked at their brother a question clear in her eyes to which Peter replied, "He's memorising the ground, every hill, every indent to use it to his advantage, another skill he is especially good at. it'll take at least an hour so we better get to readying the camp with the others."

She nodded and the three threw themselves into the work as Edmund remained out on the field watching as, through his eyes, the battle came to life. Philip beneath him said nothing he knew his King when he got like this, best to leave him be. However, the young king spoke up first, "Do think this is an awful risk Philip? The men would follow me to any end but am I only leading to their deaths?"

"Your men re devoted to you and you have saved their lives often in the past, they are devoted to you and you cannot fail them, not in their eyes." The horse replied.

"But to you am I leading them to death?" Edmund persisted.

"Sire I am not a clever horse when it comes to battle, your plans work out best for our men winning with little casualty if any. This first move is not to win but to cripple and force a final match to the place of our choosing. I would expect nothing less. Peter would be proud." The words struck just right and though he was still uneasy, he felt better. Nodding firmly he, nudged Philip forward again continuing his surveillance.

Returning to camp he dismounted nodding to Oreius as the centaur came up to give a report.

"Camp is set up just as you planned Sire."

"Did you find any weaknesses that needed to be changed?" Edmund asked plainly.

The centaur noted that the young king was his own worst critic and replied with pride, "Nothing Sire no one will get past the camp lines this battle is ours." Oreius grinned Edmund responding in kind.

"Very well than I expect Galen in the next few hours or so, after all our message assaulted his pride surely he would not refuse our hospitality."

The centaur General had to shake his head at King Edmund, clever for one so young. Almost unnervingly clever.

He had predicted correctly and Galen's troops were spotted just on the other side of the river leading to the Dancing Lawn.

"Archers ready for war!" Edmund shouted, atop Philip once more.

Susan gave her siblings a grin moving away. Peter caught her eye but said nothing.

Edmund motioned and the troops fell in quickly with the aplomb of long practice. He grinned, this should prove to be interesting. Oreius and Nichos stood right beside him.

"Nichos you will come on the left flank, Oreius the right I need you both but should we get separated don't try to find me we'll be fine. The men know what to do it's as always. Are you ready old friend?" Edmund asked the two. Oreius had accompanied him on many battles and campaigns, Nichos, his marshal on several more dangerous ones. This would determine everything.

"To the end as always M'Lord." Oreius replied.

"Whatever end King Edmund." Nichos replied in turn.

"With ready hearts." Edmund grinned whispering. Then with a loud shout drew his sword and shouted,

"NARNIA!"

All the army replied with a cry of their own, only the three Pevensies were left startled for a moment; their brother's voice rang clearly throughout the entire plain.

"Well we certainly have a few things to learn." Susan muttered from her place with the archers.

Galen entered the field to find Narnia's army already in place and her commanders waiting for him. He cursed a ruse! Moreover, he had fallen for it! There was nothing for it now he had to fight and win.

"Fall in there will be war today!" he ordered. Watching his troops ready themselves clumsily he sighed, they were not prepared for this, the young king of Narnia knew this had played on his weaknesses just as before. He couldn't lose now not this close to victory!

He dismounted not daring to cross the field to check the layout of the land. Surely, King Edmund had already done so. Growling he had no choice but called his armorer to him and suited up, readying for the battle that he knew already would not end well.

Edmund had the troops ready already split into battalions and regiments, they were ready. All that was left was to decide or wait and see who would make the first move. He had a fair guess he would end up making the first move and was unbothered by the idea they were ready for whatever Galen could scrap together.

Peter was with the Calvary while Lucy waited in the back on the side with the healers she hated to not be put out in the battle but knew that she wasn't ready. She'd never practiced enough though Edmund had taught her well; she had to admit she hadn't the heart for it. Instead she would tend to those who came back wounded and hurting. Susan was with the archers; one of the commanders. They waited ready until Edmund would give the signal there was war to win today.

Edmund surveyed those before him and those behind him waiting for battle. He could guess how this would end, it was all he could've dreamed for. This would be the beginning of the end for this campaign. He waited a moment longer watching Galen ready his troops as well and then suddenly without warning save a last minute cry they swarmed forward.

"Aslan!" Edmund shouted and too charged forward his troops right behind him, Nichos and Lotan on his left and right. They were ready and within short time, the two armies clashed with bone crushing force. Edmund atop Philip blew right through enemy lines crashing past them cutting and stabbing with Philip using his hooves to take down any that came after his king.

Coming out the other end of the melee Edmund only paused a moment to see if Philip was holding his own. With an affirmative answer the two plunged back into the mass of troops. They were untouchable Edmund blocking hits for Philip that the horse couldn't block himself and vice versa as the battle raged on. Stopping a moment Edmund looked around but couldn't spot Galen. He knew the enemy was out there all he had to do was find where. Suddenly he spotted him; far off fighting several Narnians. With a yell, Edmund bolted towards him dismounting to make it fair. He swung but Galen had seen him and blocked it halfway through. Coming forward Galen tried to gain the offensive to find Edmund there and attacking hard forcing him to defense.

Peter was locked in battle with a bear when he spotted his brother fighting Galen, and holding his own forcing Galen onto his rear foot. His musing was interrupted by the bear taking a harsh swipe at him, which he had to duck under to keep his head. They were holding their own this battle was Narnia's from the beginning and both sides knew it. Grinning Peter realized with pride that his brother had planned this all on his own. He watched as slowly Galen's forces were being pushed back closer to the archers and second battalion. The battle was ending, Edmund, he knew, wouldn't destroy the army this was just the first battle to prove who had the upper hand.

Edmund grinned as he pushed Galen fully back onto the rear foot cutting a tear through the thing baldric and cutting him across the chest. Then a familiar cry as the archers took their places. All Edmund had to do was raise his hand and they would be loosed, but that was not the purpose of this battle.

"Run Galen and meet me on the Field of Beruna in six days time." Edmund hissed to his enemy who stayed a moment longer before whistling for a mount and riding off, the army following behind him. Edmund sighed it was somewhat of anticlimactic ending to the battle but the purpose had not been to win only to weaken his enemy's resolve; the final battle would take place in six days' time. He would be ready, for anything.

TBC

Author's Notes:

Ack I've done it again and made you wait far too long and I do apologise. Life reared its head yet again and every day I had off from work I found myself pulled in five different directions at best. Well one or two more chappies then a epilogue and it'll be finished. Reviews, constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! Ja!


	12. Chapter 12

Recalled Home Interlude 2

Spoilers: none

Warning: none, for this chapter at least,

Rating k+

Disclaimer: I Don't own it!

Author's Notes: Sorry! I just don't know what else to say well this chapter is another interlude then the battle hopefully and the epilogue, at least that' what I'm hoping to accomplish here. Well we'll see how much further this story decides to whisk me along for the ride. Cheers! Happy Holiday

Interlude 2:

They had left the battle site and headed back towards the refuge of the Ford of Beruna, readying themselves for the battle that was to come in six days time. Edmund, though tired and grubby from the battle Edmund was in high spirits the battle had been theirs all along. The ride didn't take long to make they hurried eager for rest and warm food.

The three Pevensie siblings rode in silence each filled with thoughts of the battle and tired as the others. Edmund for his part seemed to be especially talkative, conversing with any of the men whom wanted to talk and had even gotten Orieus involved with conversation, much to Peter's amusement. They made good time and soon were beginning to set up camp, fires were seen being lighted and tents set up laughter could be heard as the camp slowly became to be set completely up. Edmund, none of the Pevensies could find, but they perched around a fire and waited anxiously as the rest for the stew to finish cooking.

Edmund for his part had found a small clearing off to the side and now was found kneeling sword buried in the ground, hands resting on the cross hilt as he whispered a prayer of thanks to Aslan. Finished he sheathed his sword and returned to camp, finding it set fully up he couldn't help but grin at the speediness of his men. Orieus met him and handed him a warm goblet of wine as he headed towards one of the fires spotting his commanders grouped together. The general all but pushed him to the log that rested beside it and settled near him as the commanders broke out into song at the victory. He had to smile and yet even as the festivities went on around him his thoughts wandered to his siblings, home in England and it made him wonder whether they knew he was gone or if as last time, time had not passed and they were unaware as to what was going on.

A tap on his shoulder drew his attention and he turned to find Nichos resting his head on his shoulder whining quietly at his lack of attention. Edmund had to grin and he scratched the wolf's head then set a bowl of stew before the commander matching him almost bite for bite. The two were made of the same cloth. Oreius couldn't help but smile as he watched them then, once they were finished he started up conversation,

"the battle went well, do you think that Galen will be cautious at the Field of Beruna?" Oreius asked.

Edmund nodded slightly but replied, "he'll be cautious but his pride will win over that. I already have a plan in motion this was part of it. He'll expect me to either be cautious or overconfident either way we have some things planned that even King Peter never knew were in the making." Edmund had to grin and Nichos was the one to finally speak up,

"What is it King Edmund?"

But the King merely grinned. At many complaints and finally one threat from Lotan he relented and continued,

"Nichos helped me plan it took several months it did."

The wolf gained a thoughtful look and finally realization dawned, "that thing?" he whispered. Edmund only had to nod and both grinned like a cat with the cream.

"What is it Sire? Apparently Nichos knows but what of those poor souls whom you did not tell?" Oreius asked laughing.

Edmund finally answered the inquiries, "We were working on a launching machine, a catapult if you please along with some other things that should help us, that is if no one has any objections to it." He looked at those around him all willing to hear what these devices were.

"other than the catapult we also found we could make a larger version of a crossbow if you'd be willing. Other than that we have simple techniques to withhold any charges against our flanks. Keep spears on the ground then pull them up as people charge they have to retreat and all we'd have to do is flank them using a battalion of archers or whatever you would suggest quite simple really." Edmund continued.

"A scare tactic not to kill." Lotan realised.

"Exactly we don't want to kill more than necessary if that will be at all possible. This way we can intimidate them and hopefully scatter them confuse and conquer always one of my mottos." Edmund laughed. Oreius grinned at the reference, "yes sneaky and underhanded your brother would always comment to some of your techniques when fighting."

"Just because I would come up with something unexpected Peter should have known better after all he is my brother!"

Every one of the commanders laughed as they remembered fondly the duels between the two kings, Peter strong and sure with longer strokes and Edmund darting around the hits quicker and faster but no less ferocious taking to stomping on his brother's foot or coming in a spin behind him. Peter too focused on the rules of engagement could never beat those tricks. Much to amusement of the younger brother and the trainers who had no qualms of the tricks in battle: you survive or not it was that simple.

Peter could hear some mentions of what Ed was speaking, having sat a few fires away but his sisters were eagerly talking to some of the healers and archers who had joined them and he found his attention stolen by the excited chatter.

"What of King Edmund how does he plan for this battle?" Peter heard Lucy ask.

"he had been working with Nichos and a few of the dwarves since the coronation, now he has the chance to use them. A clever commander that one." One of the archers smiled glancing at her king.

Lucy had to grin at that she knew how her brother, both brothers could easily inspire loyalty from nearly anyone. Satisfied she settled in eating her stew as the chatter turned away from battle and to what was going on at home, at least what they thought was going on at the Cair.

Daylight waned and the entire army readied for sleep. They would have five more days to ready themselves for war. Tomorrow preparations would begin for the battle that would decide their fate.

Peter, Lucy and Susan all exchanged glances tomorrow the work would really begin. Would they be ready for it, and would they be ready when they faced the battle?


End file.
